<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doute que la vérité soit la vérité by Silu_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671619">Doute que la vérité soit la vérité</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan'>Silu_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Français | French, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sibling Incest, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction - 'Doubt truth to be a liar' by dezemberzarin].</p><p>"Je réfléchissais," dit soudain Loki, sortant avec brutalité Thor de son état post-orgasmique béat. "Nous devrions vraiment te trouver une femme."</p><p>"Non," réplique aussitôt Thor, parce que cela fait longtemps qu'il a appris que c'était la réaction la plus appropriée et la plus sûre à n'importe laquelle des propositions de Loki. Il ne réalise la signification des mots prononcés par son frère qu'avec un temps de retard, et il cligne des yeux, choqué. "Attends, quoi ?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doute que la vérité soit la vérité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777582">Doubt truth to be a liar</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezemberzarin/pseuds/dezemberzarin">dezemberzarin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est née d'une idée un peu totalement insensée et puis est devenue sérieuse au fur et à mesure ? Ne me demandez pas comment, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Ah aussi, honte à moi, parce que j'oublie toujours que poster un brouillon n'équivaut pas à poster une nouvelle fanfiction sur AO3. Merci à toi, gentille personne, de me l'avoir signalé !</p><p>Et un grand merci à solveiglyn et B3tar3ad3r pour votre aide !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Je réfléchissais," dit soudain Loki, sortant avec brutalité Thor de son état post-orgasmique béat. "Nous devrions vraiment te trouver une femme."</p><p>"Non," réplique aussitôt Thor, parce que cela fait longtemps qu'il a appris que c'était la réaction la plus appropriée et la plus sûre à n'importe laquelle des propositions de Loki. Il ne réalise la signification des mots prononcés par son frère qu'avec un temps de retard, et il cligne des yeux, choqué. "Attends, quoi ?"</p><p>Loki roule sur le côté, s'enroulant dans les draps avec sensualité et nonchalance, jusqu'à ce que Thor l'en empêche, ennuyé à l'idée de ne plus avoir accès à la peau nue de son frère. L'aube peigne la scène en doux clair-obscur, et la pluie torrentielle contre les fenêtres manque d'assourdir l'exclamation amusée de Loki tandis qu'il s'approche plus près de Thor, observe son visage.</p><p>"Une épouse, mon cher frère. Je présume que le concept ne t'est pas étranger ?"</p><p>"Mon opinion en la matière ne te dérangeait pas il y a un instant, pourtant." Thor trace du pouce la peau fine sur la hanche de Loki, une caresse légèrement appuyée pour prouver ses dires.</p><p>Il obtient un sourire furtif en réponse, un éclat de dents étincelantes, bouffée d'amusement partie aussi vite qu'arrivée. Loki tapote un rythme imaginaire contre le torse de Thor. "Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas tort lorsqu'ils parlent de favoriser l'acceptation via une exposition prolongée."</p><p>Le silence s'étire entre eux, s'étire et s'étire, chacun le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, tous deux certains de ce qui va arriver.</p><p>"Aurais-tu l'obligeance de retirer tes paroles ?" demande calmement Thor.</p><p>Les yeux de Loki sont tels deux lacs d'encre sans fond dans la lumière de l'aube. Il se lèche les lèvres, penche la tête sur le côté. "Absolument pas."</p><p>"Hé bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai guère le choix."</p><p>Thor le pousse sur le dos et l'enterre sous son poids si rapidement que l'armature du lit proteste sous l'effort, le métal ployant sous des forces pour lesquelles il n'a pas été conçu pour. Loki est prêt lorsque Thor se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de céder du terrain ; il rend toujours les choses plus difficiles qu'elles n'ont besoin de l'être. Cela ne dérange pas Thor le moins du monde.</p><p>Une part de lui s'émerveille qu'ils peuvent encore avoir ça, avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais, mort et enterré le jour de son couronnement-qui-n'avait-jamais-eu-lieu, avec beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais quand Loki était venu le voir la veille de la bataille contre Thanos, pâle, hanté, couvert d'ecchymoses et merveilleusement en vie, leurs appréhensions, anciennes rancœurs et réticences n'avaient plus eu d'importance. Plus maintenant. Ils avaient repris leurs habitudes millénaires comme on enfile un manteau que l'on n'a pas porté depuis des années et Loki avait emménagé dans la suite que T'Challa avait attribuée à Thor dès leur arrivée au Wakanda.</p><p>Le tonnerre gronde dans le lointain, et Loki rompt leur baiser, son rire chaud lui taquinant la mâchoire. "Je suis flatté mon frère."</p><p>Un languide coup de rein en représailles lui tire un soupir de plaisir immensément satisfaisant, et Loki lui dévoile sa gorge d'une telle manière que Thor doit se faire violence pour ne pas lui faire des choses innommables. Il se cantonne à un autre coup de rein. "Ce royaume subit parfois des orages ponctuels, tu sais."</p><p>Loki penche la tête sur le côté. "Je ne vois guère la pertinence de changer de sujet. Si ta quête pour une épouse le requiert, je serais heureux de te fournir des références qui pourront satisfaire tes attentes."</p><p>Une inquiétude et un mauvais pressentiment s'enroulent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Thor, et ses mouvements se font hésitants. "Cette plaisanterie a assez duré, Loki."</p><p>"L'avenir d'Asgard n'est généralement pas un sujet de plaisanterie pour moi." La lumière surnaturelle de l'aube rend les traits du visage de Loki plus acérés que d'habitude. Thor réprime de justesse l'envie de les traîner tous deux hors de là, de les emmener dehors, là où le soleil brille et où cette conversation aurait un peu plus de sens.</p><p>Il se borne à rouler sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés l'un en face de l'autre, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants ; blottis ensemble dans le noir. Loki n'oppose aucune résistance, l'observe simplement attentivement avec une immobilité telle que la chair de poule hérisse la nuque de Thor. "Penses-tu sérieusement que mon statut marital est l'un de nos problèmes les plus urgents en ce moment ? Notre peuple n'est pas même pas encore tiré d'affaire."</p><p>Les Asgardiens avaient été récupérés de la dimension où la Pierre de l'Âme les avait envoyés, les avaient suivis jusqu'au Wakanda après leur victoire contre Thanos, mais cela avait pris des semaines pour établir le contact avec Brunehilde. Il lui avait confié la mission de s'occuper du reste de leur peuple et elle les avait conduits plus loin que les nouveaux alliés de Thor avaient jamais voyagé. Ce n'était que grâce aux contacts de Rocket qu'ils avaient finalement pu découvrir là où ils avaient trouvé refuge. La Valkyrie avait promis d'entamer leur voyage du retour immédiatement, mais ils n'arriveraient à Midgard que dans au moins deux semaines.</p><p>"La situation nous force la main," poursuit Loki. "Si Thanos avait gagné, ta lignée aurait été définitivement éteinte."</p><p>"Notre lignée," corrige Thor, moyennement exaspéré.</p><p>"Ce n'est pas cela l'important, Thor. Un seul faux pas et une dynastie qui a existé avant que la majeure partie des créatures de ce royaume ait eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de grimper aux arbres pourrait être balayée d'un revers de main. Et aussi longtemps que cette possibilité subsistera, le futur d'Asgard demeurera incertain."</p><p>"Un mariage n'y changera rien."</p><p>"Mais un <em>héritier </em>si." La voix de Loki trahit son impatience à peine dissimulée face à la stupidité délibérée de son frère. Thor réprime un sourire qui, si Loki le voyait, lui vaudrait un bleu.</p><p>"Je ne savais pas que tu étais si désireux de devenir oncle."</p><p>Quelque chose dans l'expression de Loki change à ces mots, une ombre qui dissimule son visage, partie avant que Thor n'ait eu le temps de vraiment l'examiner, supplantée bien vite par une expression agacée bien plus familière. "Je ne puis imaginer que ta progéniture soit aussi irritante que leur géniteur. Alors oui, l'on peut dire que j'attends ce jour avec impatience."</p><p>Thor ignore la pique. "Père serait d'accord avec toi, tu sais."</p><p>Loki hausse un sourcil, surpris. "Tu t'es entretenu à ce sujet avec lui ?"</p><p>Thor acquiesce. "C'est l'une des dernières choses qu'il m'a dites."</p><p>Et même maintenant, il se rappelle parfaitement de ce jour, dans la cour, les croassements de Hugin et Munin résonnant dans l'air, les claquements d'armes qui s'entrechoquent sur le terrain d'entraînement. Les cheveux de Sif qui brillent sous les rayons du soleil d'Asgard. Il a l'impression que cela appartient à une autre vie.</p><p>Il ouvre les yeux, voit le regard de Loki fixé sur lui. "Je suppose que si elle était encore parmi nous, tu ne serais pas aussi réticent."</p><p>Thor n'a pas besoin de poser la question pour deviner le sujet de cette conversation. Leur père n'a toujours préféré qu'une seule relation pour son fils aîné.</p><p>"S'il te plaît."</p><p>Il ne peut pas le supporter. Pas maintenant. Tenter de lui expliquer ne le mènerait nulle part. Parmi les pertes qu'ils ont subies, la disparition de Sif ne les affecte pas tous les deux. Loki n'a jamais essayé de la considérer autrement qu'une nuisance, qu'il tolérait à grand-peine seulement pour faire plaisir à Thor. Et Sif lui a toujours rendu la pareille, avec autant si ce n'est plus de férocité. Porter son deuil n'en est que plus difficile pour Thor, seul dans sa tristesse en plus de tout le reste.</p><p>Il hésite à poser sa main sur sa joue, mais Loki ne cherche pas à éviter son regard malgré sa mâchoire serrée, quand les yeux rougis de Thor croisent les siens. Acceptant cette proposition de faire la paix pour ce qu'elle est, Thor présente lui aussi ses excuses, déposant un baiser sur les doigts fins qu'il chérit tant avant d'enlacer la main de Loki dans la sienne, de les presser contre son cœur. S'appesantir maintenant sur ce qui s'est passé ne leur servira à rien. Ils ont besoin d'aller de l'avant.</p><p>"Je compte organiser une assemblée dans une semaine, une fois que Brunehilde et notre peuple qui l'accompagne atteindront Midgard," annonce Thor, en souhaitant ressentir autant de détermination et d'assurance que ces mots semblent appeler. "Pourras-tu te charger de prendre les dispositions nécessaires ?"</p><p>Loki a un sourire en coin. "Démocratie, mon frère ?"</p><p>"Pour le moment. Notre peuple mérite d'avoir leur mot à dire dans l'avenir d'Asgard, quel qu'il sera."</p><p>"Je prédis que nombre de tumultes agiteront l'avenir d'Asgard si tu te permets de te soumettre au conseil de citoyens ordinaires," rétorque sèchement Loki.</p><p>Thor ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela, utilisant sa main qui serre le poignet de Loki pour l'attirer contre lui. "Effrayé par ce que souhaitera le peuple, mon frère ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu auras toujours l'oreille de ton Roi."</p><p>Loki suit le mouvement, un sourire sournois aux lèvres tandis qu'il chevauche Thor. "Malheureusement, je me suis habitué à avoir un peu plus que ça."</p><p>Dévorant du regard son frère se penchant vers lui, Thor frissonne lorsque ce dernier mordille sa gorge. "Même si j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à commencer par une oreille."</p><hr/><p>Ils tiennent l'assemblée le jour suivant le solstice d'été. Thor tente de se sortir de la tête les festivals qu'ils auraient célébrés à Asgard, si Asgard n'était pas aujourd'hui réduite en cendres. Cela ne servirait à rien de se rappeler des halls dorés, des bannières lumineuses accrochées un peu partout dans la ville, de la mer recouverte de fleurs, fleurs que chaque Asgardien passait des jours à cueillir pour cette occasion, alors qu'ils lèveraient tous leurs coupes et remercieraient les Nornes pour les bénédictions qu'elles leur offraient. La veille, il passe la soirée sur le balcon attenant à leur chambre, observant sans les voir les lumières de Birnin Zana, jusqu'à ce Loki le traîne de force jusqu'au lit, se plaignant que l'humeur noire de Thor lui flanque la migraine. Thor se laisse faire, s'allonge sur le lit, sous les couvertures. Pourtant le sommeil ne vient pas, et il se retrouve à compter les heures jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève.</p><p>La moitié restante de leur peuple est arrivée il y a onze jours, guidée par une Brunehilde à l'air tendu et fatiguée, visiblement soulagée à l'idée de ne plus avoir à porter cette lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules. Cela augmente leur nombre à un peu plus de cinq mille et complique la problématique de trouver un lieu susceptible de tous les accueillir, jusqu'à ce que T'Challa leur propose d'utiliser une salle de spectacle souterraine qui pourrait héberger une foule de cette taille. Debout dans ce qui a dû servir de vestiaires aux artistes, écoutant les chuchotements assourdissants de la foule à l'extérieur, Thor ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ça horriblement adéquat. Une scène idéale pour un homme qui joue à être Roi.</p><p>Loki s'invite dans les vestiaires dans un tourbillon resplendissant de vert et d'or, son armure de cérémonie étincelante même dans la lumière artificielle. Cette vue serre la gorge de Thor, et pendant un instant, il peut les voir, les bannières en soie accrochées au plafond, le passé et présent surperposés comme les fragments réfléchis par un kaléidoscope. Et alors que son frère s'approche de lui, cette impression se renforce, si forte qu'elle trouble tous ses repères, et la certitude qu'il sait quels mots va prononcer son frère grandit et grandit à chaque pas que Loki fait dans sa direction.</p><p>
  <em>Nerveux, mon frère ?</em>
</p><p>D'aussi près, c'est difficile de ne pas juger son apparence de manière défavorable par rapport à Loki. Son armure originaire de Sakaar qu'il a portée à chaque bataille depuis, n'est rien face à l'élégance étudiée de son frère. Et d'après le regard critique de Loki posé sur sa personne, il n'est pas le seul à le penser. Déjà les doigts agiles de son frère effleurent les lignes de cuir abîmé. Il fronce les sourcils.</p><p>"Cela ne va pas du tout. Tu parais émerger d'une bagarre de taverne, au lieu de t'apprêter à régner sur le plus grand royaume d'Yggdrasil."</p><p>Le fusillant du regard, Thor tente de faire un pas en arrière, souhaitant échapper à l'œil acéré de son frère, mais Loki le saisit fermement par le col avant qu'il ne puisse bouger.</p><p>"Loki !"</p><p>"Reste tranquille," rétorque ce dernier, l'air agacé, ne relâchant pas d'un pouce sa prise. "Je ne peux pas arranger ton cas si tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter dans tous les sens."</p><p>"Je ne t'ai <em>pas</em> demandé de -"</p><p>Il s'interrompt sous la sensation familière de la magie de Loki le submergeant, les étincelles vertes laissant des traînées argentées dans leur sillage, parcourant son corps. Loki finit par reculer d'un pas en lui tapotant le torse, l'air satisfait.</p><p>"Voilà. Beaucoup mieux."</p><p>Même s'il reste agacé par son frère qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, Thor doit admettre que Loki a fait du bon travail lorsqu'il jette un œil à sa nouvelle apparence. Les lignes de son plastron rendraient fier n'importe lequel artisan asgardien, épousant parfaitement la carrure de son porteur. Les meilleurs forgerons d'Asgard n'auraient pu réaliser un meilleur travail. En réalité...</p><p>"N'ai-je pas déjà vu cette armure ?"</p><p>Loki lui jette un regard ennuyé, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge. "Hé bien, étant donné que cela fait treize siècles au moins que tu portes des variantes de ce thème, j'imagine en effet que cette familiarité que tu ressens n'est guère étonnante."</p><p>"Non," poursuit Thor, alors qu'il observe attentivement les garde-poignets de l'armure, les examinant sous toutes les coutures. "Je ne parle pas de ça, c'est plutôt - attends."</p><p>Il fronce les sourcils, lève la tête et jette un regard soupçonneux au visage soigneusement impassible de son frère. "Loki. C'est mon armure. Celle que j'ai perdue durant notre voyage dans les montagnes de Nornheim."</p><p>"Ah vraiment ?" demande Loki, avec le frémissement d'un sourire narquois. Il recule d'un pas. "Comme c'est étrange."</p><p>Cette fois, c'est Thor qui l'attrape par la nuque avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir, s'avance vers lui, le pouce fermement pressé contre le creux vulnérable de sa gorge.</p><p>"Espèce de pie," l'accuse Thor, incapable d'empêcher la tendresse qu'il ressent de transparaître dans sa voix.</p><p>Loki ouvre la bouche, mais Thor le devance et le fait ravaler la protestation qu'il avait sans nul doute sur le bout de sa langue, en l'embrassant langoureusement, un baiser long et intense, qui leur coupe le souffle à tous les deux. Ils finissent par se séparer, haletants. Les pupilles dilatées, Loki se lèche la lèvre inférieure et le bas-ventre de Thor se contracte délicieusement à cette vue. Cela leur prend bien trop longtemps à tous les deux de s'éloigner, de se rappeler où ils se trouvent. Quand ils parviennent enfin à maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux, Loki a toujours les yeux assombris de désir. Il fait mine de s'affairer à ajuster l'armure de Thor pour se donner une contenance, son armure qui était dès le départ parfaitement ajustée.</p><p>"C'est l'heure," déclare Thor, et sa poitrine se serre alors qu'il s'avance vers la porte.</p><p>La voix de Loki l'arrête. "Tu auras besoin de ça."</p><p>Un geste précis et élégant de sa main aux longs doigts fins ; sa magie verte chatoyante se transforme en un éclair d'argent. Thor le fixe, stupéfait, quand Loki lui tend son casque ailé si familier. Sauf qu'il ne s'agit plus exactement d'un casque. Loki l'a transformé à l'image de ses cornes : ce n'est plus une pièce d'armure. C'est une couronne.</p><p>"Ils vous attendent," dit doucement Loki. "Mon Roi."</p><hr/><p>Leur peuple est silencieux de premier abord lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la salle. Loki se tient légèrement en retrait par rapport à Thor tandis qu'ils s'avancent vers l'estrade où Brunehilde les attend. Thor a passé la quasi-totalité de sa vie à sentir le regard du Royaume tout entier braqué sur lui, mais il ne s'est jamais senti aussi exposé, vulnérable. A chaque pas qu'il fait, il a l'impression que l'armure qu'il porte pèse davantage.</p><p>Les premières acclamations s'élèvent progressivement, quelques voix ici et là brisant le silence qui régnait sur l'assemblée réunie. Et puis d'autres personnes se mettent à les rejoindre, le bruit de dix mille pieds frappant le sol, d'autant de mains qui applaudissent résonnant dans la salle tel le rugissement du tonnerre. Le temps qu'ils montent les marches et prennent place, la foule est presque sous l'emprise d'une frénésie, l'adoration ne se dissipant partiellement que lorsque Thor demande le silence d'un geste, afin que sa voix soit entendue de tous.</p><p>Thor a passé des semaines à agoniser sur les mots à employer lors de son discours, mais cela se révèle finalement sans importance. Bien vite, il se rend compte qu'il a manifestement la faveur de son peuple. Chaque phrase suscite des cris d'encouragement qui résonnent et résonnent encore. Le soulagement de son peuple à l'idée d'être en vie malgré les épreuves endurées le rend indulgent, reconnaissant, buvant les proclamations de son Roi presque avidement, à la recherche d'un guide, de familiarité sur cette terre étrange. Et quand Thor invoque les anciennes prières, tous les Asgardiens se mettent à genoux comme un seul homme, plusieurs milliers de voix prononçant les mots sacrés et rituels afin d'accompagner leurs proches au Valhalla.</p><p>Et cela remplit Thor d'espoir, raffermit sa détermination, même s'il sait bien que le plus dur est à venir. A son étonnement, l'annonce du premier décret royal obligeant l'entraînement aux armes de tous les Asgardiens, peu importe leur âge ou leur sexe, rencontre peu de résistance. Apparemment, avoir affronté Hela et Fenris en chair et en os a fait changer d'avis même les plus fervents défenseurs de la tradition quant à la sagesse de laisser la capacité de défendre le Royaume à une unique fraction de la population. Brunehilde ne paraît pas du tout surprise lorsque Thor lui demande de se charger de cette mission avec les survivants des derniers Einherjar.</p><p>La remise en place du Conseil Royal ne suscite pas beaucoup de réactions de prime abord. Un murmure agite la foule quand Thor annonce que les trente membres le constituant seront non pas nommés par le Roi mais élus, mais il se dissipe bien vite. Les candidats adéquats sont choisis plus rapidement encore que ce que Thor avait espéré ; leur élection pourtant à l'unanimité prend tout de même une bonne partie des deux heures suivantes. Lorsqu'il annonce le dernier membre élu, une femme qu'il reconnaît comme étant l'une des figures commerçantes les plus puissantes de la cité, la fatigue a pris d'assaut la foule, et plus d'un parent tient dans ses bras son enfant endormi.</p><p>Cela facilite sa proclamation suivante, car déclarer Loki magistrat du Conseil et faire de lui l'ambassadeur officiel du trône reste une affaire délicate, même si la réputation de son frère s'est considérablement améliorée suite aux récents événements. Certains membres du Conseil fraîchement élus ne cachent pas leur réticence cependant, et Loki accueille le décret avec sérieux, le visage impassible, comme s'il n'entendait pas les murmures de la foule qui se sont élevés à cette annonce. En fin de compte, sa nomination est accueillie beaucoup plus favorablement que ce que Thor avait craint. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment sous-estimé la sagesse de son frère, lorsque ce dernier s'était mis en tête de monter ses pièces de théâtre ridicules.</p><p>Le soulagement allège le poids qui s'était logé dans sa poitrine. Thor hausse le ton pour être entendu de tous. "Mes amis, nos pertes sont grandes, notre tristesse plus grande encore, je ne peux le nier. Mais nous ne sommes pas sans espoir dans nos heures les plus sombres. Nous ne sommes pas sans alliés. Le Roi T'Challa a exprimé sa volonté de nous offrir un refuge permanent et les ressources nécessaires pour reconstruire Asgard sur le sol wakandais."</p><p>Thor a gardé de manière délibérée l'annonce de cette nouvelle pour la fin, incertain de comment les annonces précédentes allaient être accueillies par son peuple. Il se souvient encore des conseils de sa mère, de ne jamais laisser son audience sur une mauvaise impression. Aussi lorsque cette déclaration est accueillie avec des applaudissements polis mais réservés, il en est déconcerté, et n'a que trop peu de temps pour réagir avant qu'un des membres du Conseil ne s'avance.</p><p>"Mon seigneur," commence-t-il, et son accent étudié révèle son ancienne appartenance à la cour d'Odin. Seigneur Sveittir, si la mémoire de Thor ne lui fait pas défaut. "Je suis certain de parler au nom de tous les Asgardiens quand j'exprime ma profonde gratitude envers le Roi T'Challa et l'immense générosité de son offre. Cependant, avec tout mon respect, je ne suis pas certain que la démarche la plus sage soit de rester ici."</p><p>Thor fronce les sourcils. "Expliquez-vous."</p><p>"Il existe une certaine... disparité entre les Midgardiens et nous, n'est-ce pas ?"</p><p>"Une disparité," répète Thor platement. Son opinion de l'homme qui se tient devant lui est en train de se détériorer rapidement.</p><p>"Votre Majesté," déclare un autre membre du Conseil, une femme cette fois, robuste avec une paire d'yeux incroyablement gris. Thor la reconnaît comme l'une de leurs guérisseuses. "Si les Nornes le veulent, votre règne survivra celui du Roi T'Challa par mille fois. Tout accord avec lui ou la Princesse Shuri pourrait très bien être tout simplement révoqué par l'un de leurs descendants."</p><p>Thor secoue la tête. "La même chose peut être dite de toutes les espèces présentes connues dans la galaxie. L'espérance de vie des Asgardiens se situe bien au-dessus de la moyenne."</p><p>"Qu'en est-il de Vanaheim ?"</p><p>Cette proposition provient de quelqu'un dans la foule, et les têtes se tournent en direction de celui qui a parlé. Des murmures s'élèvent, qui ne s'éteignent que difficilement. Une pointe de malaise commence à s'emparer de Thor.</p><p>"Vanaheim est en proie à des luttes intestines," déclare-t-il prudemment. "Aucun des conflits causé par la mort de la Reine Freyja n'a été résolu."</p><p>"Et l'on peut dire la même chose de Midgard," fait remarquer Seigneur Sveittir. "Même sur cette terre où nous nous tenons présentement, les humains se font la guerre pour des choses futiles, tels des cailloux ou ce qu'ils appellent pétrole !"</p><p>"Conseiller." La voix de Loki les interrompt, aimable, plaisante, presque amusée. Elle apaise Thor qui se réfrène d'asséner une réplique cinglante et laisse son frère s'avancer d'un pas. "Je suppose que malgré vos réticences, vous vous rendez bien compte que refuser une telle offre faite en toute bonne foi serait extrêment peu avisé en ces temps incertains. Néanmoins, en se fondant sur votre plaidoyer, puis-je suggérer que nous envoyions des ambassadeurs à Vanaheim ? Il ne nous est guère utile de discuter d'options sans s'assurer de prime abord qu'elles nous seront offertes."</p><p>Ce sont des mots de médiateur, faits pour apaiser les esprits. Pourtant, Loki y instille juste assez de reproche pour qu'aucune objection ne lui soit opposée. Cependant, Thor, en voyant Seigneur Sveittir échanger un regard avec les autres membres du Conseil alors qu'il recule d'un pas en s'inclinant raidement, ne peut empêcher le mauvais pressentiment qui monte dans sa poitrine et qui l'avertit que cette bataille est loin d'être gagnée.</p><hr/><p>Et ce n'est que bien après minuit que Thor regagne finalement ses quartiers, les Asgardiens peu enclins à se disperser sans avoir parlé à leur Roi en personne. Il écoute attentivement leurs histoires, les rassure dès qu'il en a l'opportunité, et l'ampleur de l'énergie dépensée ne le frappe qu'une fois que les portes de sa suite se referment derrière lui. Son œil artificiel, qui d'ordinaire fonctionne aussi bien que l'autre, le démange, un signe certain que Thor a voulu voir les choses trop grand et que maintenant la fatigue l'écrase. Il est soulagé de se délester de ce poids avec son armure, délaissant les différentes pièces sans se soucier de les ranger à leur place, plus occupé à partir à la recherche de son frère. Il traverse, pieds nus, le couloir assombri. Comme il s'y attendait, Loki n'est pas encore couché, assis sur le balcon. Mais, étonnamment, il n'est pas seul.</p><p>"Brunehilde." Soudain, Thor est vraiment content de ne pas avoir enlevé sa tunique et son pantalon avec son armure. Bien qu'il soit pratiquement sûr que Brunehilde connaisse ou à tout le moins suspecte la vraie nature de sa relation avec Loki, une vie entière d'habitudes clandestines ne se défait pas aussi facilement. Son cœur rate quelques battements.</p><p>Elle le salue d'un signe de tête, son geste ne dissimulant guère son amusement devant son état débraillé. "Votre Majesté. Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger à cette heure."</p><p>"Je t'en prie," dit Thor, bien que son désir de se glisser dans le lit avec Loki se rebelle sérieusement contre ses bonnes manières. "Surtout que j'imagine que ta présence ici tient plus à la volonté de mon frère qu'à la tienne."</p><p>"J'ai pensé que c'était pour le mieux de ne pas perdre de temps," explique Loki en haussant les épaules. Il a remplacé son armure par des vêtements en cuir délicatement orné, qui épouse ses mouvements. "Nous étions justement en train de discuter l'opportunité d'envoyer un de nos ambassadeurs à Vanaheim."</p><p>La frustration qui l'a gagné tout à l'heure reprend ses droits et Thor ne cherche pas à cacher la colère dans sa voix alors qu'il s'approche d'eux. "Une pure perte de temps."</p><p>"La situation à Vanaheim est-elle si désespérée ? Sveittir avait raison sur un point, les Vanes ont toujours été nos plus proches alliés." Brunehilde s'interrompt et son visage s'assombrit. "A tout le moins, ils l'étaient à mon époque."</p><p>"Le décès de Freyja les a tous pris au dépourvu," explique Thor, le cœur lourd lorsqu'il se rappelle la gentillesse sans limites de la Reine des Vanes et sa sagesse qui ont assuré la paix à leurs voisins pendant plus de trois millénaires. "Elle n'avait désigné aucun héritier, et le conflit pour savoir qui prendrait sa place avait débuté avant même que les rites funéraires n'aient été célébrés. Virdar a déclaré son indépendance et les autres régions ont bien vite suivi son exemple. Leur armée s'en est trouvé éparpillée et quand le Bifrost est tombé, ils n'avaient pas les ressources nécessaires pour se défendre contre des attaquants extérieurs. L'aide des Ases a mis des mois à arriver. Chaque territoire a désigné les autres responsables des graves pertes subies."</p><p>Brunehilde grimace. "Pas le meilleur endroit pour trouver refuge, si je comprends bien."</p><p>"Même s'ils acceptaient de considérer l'idée, nous n'avons rien à leur proposer en retour," renchérit Thor. Il se frotte l'œil, qui lui parait tout d'un coup bien sec. "Contrairement à Midgard, leur technologie est aussi avancée que la nôtre. Même si nous envoyions un ambassadeur faire ce voyage, il n'apportera avec lui rien d'autre que des demandes et des prières."</p><p>"Oh, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr," fait remarquer Loki, occupé à examiner ses ongles d'un air désintéressé. "Tu oublies notre plus formidable atout."</p><p>"Et quel serait-il ?"</p><p>Loki lève la tête, sourit, les yeux vif-argent. "Toi."</p><p>Brunehilde éclate d'un rire bref. "Tu comptes encore une fois le vendre comme gladiateur ?"</p><p>"Tentant. Mais je pensais à une approche plus traditionnelle pour forger une alliance. La plus ancienne, si je ne m'abuse. Le mariage."</p><p>Thor se fige.</p><p>Loki n'y prête pas attention tandis qu'il poursuit. "N'importe quelle famille aristocratique sauterait sur l'occasion de marier l'une de leurs filles ou sœurs au Roi d'Asgard, même au prix d'accueillir sur leur terre quelques milliers d'Asgardiens. Ce sera un moyen parfait de procurer un foyer à notre peuple et de sécuriser le futur de la lignée royale. D'une pierre deux coups. Le mariage du Père de toute chose a même établi un précédent. Une solution plutôt élégante à tous nos problèmes, si vous voulez mon avis."</p><p>Thor se lève si brusquement que sa chaise tombe avec fracas. La rage qui monte en lui est brûlante, l'étouffe presque. Il entend indistinctement Brunehilde lui dire quelque chose, mais ses mots sont incomprésensibles à travers le prisme de la tempête qui agite ses pensées. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Loki.</p><p>Son frère penche la tête sur le côté, soutient sans ciller le regard de Thor, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. "Je t'ai pourtant mis en garde contre les dangers que représente la démocratie, mon frère."</p><p>"A quel point ce qui s'est passé ce soir dans cette salle était de ton fait ?" Thor serre les poings si fort que ses mains lui font mal.</p><p>"Sveittir s'est toujours cru plus important qu'il ne l'est," répond Loki, manifestement amusé. "Un idiot prétentieux. Mais qui a son utilité. Surtout qu'il est sûrement persuadé que c'était son idée de proposer Vanaheim."</p><p>"Brunehilde," déclare lentement Thor, le calme dans sa voix tel l'œil du cyclone sur le point de renverser tout sur son passage. "Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu t'en ailles. Vu que je vais être assez occupé à balancer mon frère à travers le <em>mur</em>."</p><p>"En fait, ça me dirait bien de voir ça," dit-elle, mais elle se lève malgré tout, les gratifiant tous deux d'une révérence exagérément moqueuse. "Votre Majesté. Votre Altesse."</p><p>"Merci de tes précieux conseils, Brunehilde," la salue Loki, aimable comme toujours, et oh, Thor va le trucider cette fois, et il va le faire avec plaisir.</p><p>"Une dernière volonté ?" lui demande Thor une fois seuls. Loki lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p>"Cesse tes mugissements, mon frère, et considère la chose de manière rationnelle. Après tout, la situation nous offre de multiples possibilités qu'il serait dommage de ne pas exploiter. Je te conseille donc de ne pas laisser tes sentiments légèrement biaisés en la matière obstruer ton jugement."</p><p>"Je ne t'ai pas nommé à cette position pour que tu fasses ça !" crie Thor. "Ce soir, c'était la chance que je voulais offrir à notre peuple de décider de leur propre destin, pas de danser pendus au bout de tes fils !"</p><p>"Je leur propose simplement une alternative," cingle Loki. "Une alternative bien plus intéressante pour nous, que ton adoration aveugle pour ce royaume et ces créatures t'empêchent de voir clairement. Thor, nous ne pouvons rester sur Midgard."</p><p>Thor secoue la tête, exténué jusqu'à la moelle des os. "Sans les Midgardiens, nous ne serions même pas là. Ils ne nous ont offert rien d'autre que leur amitié, et pourtant ils ne trouveront jamais grâce à tes yeux."</p><p>"Je ne suis pas en train de remettre en cause leurs bonnes actions, je suis simplement réaliste. Nous ne pourrons rester dans leurs bonnes faveurs éternellement. Qu'arrivera-t-il dans deux cents ans, quand tous tes amis auront disparu, et que le successeur de la Panthère décidera que le puissant royaume établi sur leur territoire n'est plus une bénédiction, mais une menace ? Seras-tu alors prêt à leur faire la guerre et massacrer tes bien-aimés Midgardiens pour assurer la pérennité d'Asgard ?"</p><p>"Alors Vanaheim est la solution."</p><p>"C'est une solution," corrige Loki et son ton se fait implorant alors qu'il poursuit. "Envoie-moi là-bas à ta place et je te promets que je trouverai un lieu où notre peuple pourra s'établir et rester."</p><p>"Et une épouse pour moi, apparemment." Thor s'approche de lui, pose la main sur sa nuque, sent les pulsations rapides du cœur de son frère. "Ne me mens pas, Loki, et dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?"</p><p>Pendant une fraction de seconde, le masque soigneusement arrangé de Loki s'effrite et une bouffée d'espoir serre douloureusement le cœur de Thor. Et puis il cligne des yeux, et la vulnérabilité de son frère se volatilise, son frère qui affiche à la place une expression si soigneusement innocente que même quelqu'un qui ne le connaîtrait pas aussi bien que Thor le trouverait suspicieux.</p><p>"Je t'ai déjà dit mes raisons."</p><p>Et il faut toujours, toujours, y aller à la manière forte. Mais les deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu, et Thor a des siècles d'entraînement contre le plus difficile des adversaires. Aussi, au lieu de le menacer, d'exiger la vérité encore et encore comme il l'a fait par le passé, Thor hoche simplement la tête.</p><p>"Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais il ne serait pas correct de laisser cette affaire si importante dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Occupe-toi des arrangements nécessaires pour nous deux, mon frère. Je t'accompagnerai à Vanaheim."</p><hr/><p>Puisque la décision de Thor leur permet de voyager via le Bifrost, ils retardent leur départ d'une semaine. Laisser le Conseil fraîchement élu et par extension Sveittir aux commandes durant leur absence lui reste en travers de leur gorge, mais Brunehilde souhaite les accompagner et n'en démord pas. Devant l'agacement manifeste de Loki à cette annonce, Thor n'est que trop heureux d'accepter. L'irritation affichée de son frère le calme tellement qu'il a presque fait la paix avec toute cette affaire le temps qu'ils fassent leurs adieux. Loki lui cache quelque chose, mais au moins Thor est certain que peu importe les intentions de son frère pour Vanaheim, ni la compagnie de Thor ni celle de Brunehilde ne font partie de son plan.</p><p>Shuri et son frère sont présents pour leur dire au-revoir. T'Challa pose la main sur l'épaule de Thor, l'air sérieux. "Je vous souhaite bonne chance, mon ami. Vous avez ma parole que votre peuple sera en sécurité jusqu'à votre retour."</p><p>"Je n'en doute pas une seconde," lui assure Thor. "Merci. Notre peuple a une grande dette envers vous."</p><p>Il se retourne et voit Loki baiser la main de Shuri et incroyablement la jeune femme accepte de bon cœur. Comment ces deux-là sont devenus si amis, Thor est sûr de ne pas avoir envie de le savoir.</p><p>"Faites bon voyage," leur dit Shuri et Loki lui sourit malicieusement.</p><p>"Si tu appelles ça voyager. J'ai bien peur que mon frère n'ait toujours pas maîtrisé l'art des voyages interdimensionnels. Le résultat s'apparente bien plus au supplice de la cale."</p><p>"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère, je te protégerai," lui promet Thor d'un air goguenard, lui faisant signe de la main qui ne tient pas Stormbreaker.</p><p>Sur sa droite, Brunehilde se tient déjà à son épaule et Thor refoule un sourire lorsque Loki se rend compte qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se blottir contre son frère de l'autre côté. Et si Thor l'étreint contre lui de manière un peu plus ferme et pour des raisons peut-être étrangères à sa sécurité, hé bien, Loki ne peut guère protester sans attirer l'attention.</p><p>"Adieu, mes amis," dit Thor au Roi et à sa sœur. Il fait appel au pouvoir du Bifrost, et leurs visages se noient dans le tourbillon familier de couleurs et lumière.</p><hr/><p>"C'est une perte du temps."</p><p>"Oui. Tu l'as déjà dit. Six fois. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir, mon frère. Je suis certain que nos hôtes à Peryngrond auraient été ravis à l'idée de t'accueillir."</p><p>"Puisque tu as insisté pour m'accompagner, cela serait assez malvenu, n'est-ce pas ?" rétorque Loki, la voix acide, et il donne un coup de pied dans un caillou sur le chemin en pente coupant la forêt. "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils organisaient un banquet en <em>mon </em>honneur, après tout."</p><p>"Peut-être que nous pourrions arranger ça si cela avait pour effet de te faire cesser tes jérémiades," réplique Thor. Il évite de justesse la pomme de pin que Loki lui jette au visage.</p><p>"Taisez-vous !" siffle Brunehilde, coupant court à leur dispute, et interrompant les réflexions de Thor quant à l'opportunité de faire mine d'étrangler son frère pour passer le temps. Elle croise leurs regards à tous les deux, l'air grave et désigne d'un geste de la tête les arbres qui les entourent. Puis chuchote. "Quelqu'un nous suit."</p><p>Thor et Loki s'arrêtent en chœur, tendent l'oreille. Une bonne minute de silence s'écoule, avant que Thor ne s'approche de Brunehilde. "En es-tu sûre ? Je n'entends rien -"</p><p>Une flèche ne manque sa tête que de quelques centimètres, s'enfonçant profondément dans le tronc tendre d'un bouleau derrière lui, son empennage couvert de runes scintillant légèrement dans la lumière tamisée de la forêt. Thor se paralyse, conscient que n'importe quelle personne étant capable de dissimuler le bruit et la trajectoire de son arme avec de la magie, ne manquera sa cible qu'intentionnellement.</p><p>"Tu devrais écouter ton amie." Une silhouette encapuchonnée sort des ombres. Fine, mais sa poigne sur son arc long est sûre, une flèche déjà à moitié encochée, paraissant plus menaçante encore que si son arc était entièrement bandé. "Baissez vos armes."</p><p>"Non," dit Thor à son frère, sentant la puissance familière du seiðr de Loki à côté de lui. Prendre une vie avant même d'atteindre leur destination n'est pas vraiment ce que Thor envisage comme début de visite idéale dans ce royaume étranger. Son frère lui jette un regard meurtrier, des étincelles émeraude crépitant au bout de ses doigts. Thor secoue très légèrement la tête, avant de recentrer son regard sur l'intrus.</p><p>"Nous venons en paix," assure-t-il. "Je m'appelle Thor Odinson, et voici mes compagnons, Brunehilde Wotandottir et Loki Odinson. Nous sommes à la recherche de la famille de Hogun, membre des Trois Guerriers. J'ai un message important à lui faire parvenir."</p><p>Un silence, qui s'étire suffisamment longtemps pour que Thor se demande brièvement si cela se terminera en combat après tout. Puis l'étranger baisse son arc. "Alors la chance vous sourit, Asgardiens, car vous l'avez trouvée."</p><p>La personne enlève sa capuche, révélant une femme aux traits anguleux et aux cheveux noir corbeau. "Mon nom est Daela. Racontez-moi comment mon cousin est mort."</p><hr/><p>Daela les emmène sur un chemin tortueux qui s'enfonce profondément dans la forêt et qui se termine par un mur de roches. Elle traverse la pierre sans ciller, malgré son apparence on ne peut plus solide. Depuis longtemps familier avec les illusions magiques, Thor la suit, la chair de poule hérissant sa nuque lorsqu'il franchit ce qu'il suppose être des barrières contre les intrus. Ils pénètrent dans une cachette soigneusement aménagée. Daela leur fait signe de s'asseoir près du feu. Après des heures passées à crapahuter dans les bois humides, Thor est que trop heureux de s'exécuter.</p><p>Brunehilde en fait de même, mais Loki préfère rester debout, examinant les objets placés sur les divers étagères avec tant d'intérêt que Thor est pratiquement sûr qu'il est en train de manipuler son seiðr de manière invisible, pour tester les barrières qui les entourent sans doute. Toujours si suspicieux, son cher frère.</p><p>Décidant de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, Thor porte son attention sur la femme, dont les yeux ressemblent tellement à ceux de son ami qu'il connaissait si bien, des yeux attentifs et qui ne manquent aucun détail, tandis qu'il commence à raconter ce qu'on a lui dit de la mort de Hogun. Et il a honte d'avouer qu'il n'était pas présent quand l'homme aux côtés de qui il a combattu pendant tant d'années est mort. L'homme qui a donné sa vie pour le peuple que Thor a juré de protéger. Il se force cependant à continuer, lui parle de Hela, du chaos et des carnages qu'elle a laissés sur son sillage durant son bref règne sur Asgard.</p><p>Daela ne l'interrompt pas une seule fois, le visage impassible. Quand Thor a fini de raconter son histoire, elle le remercie d'un signe de tête. "Merci. D'être venu en personne me porter la nouvelle. Peu en auraient fait autant."</p><p>Thor a les yeux qui piquent et préfère fixer les flammes du regard, préfère se dire que c'est la lumière du feu qui lui fait mal aux yeux. "C'était un ami très cher. Un homme d'honneur."</p><p>"Je lui ai toujours dit que cela causerait sa ruine." Elle a un petit rire, et pour la première fois, ses traits portent visiblement la marque du deuil qu'elle porte. "A-t-il souffert ?"</p><p>"Sans nul doute," répond Loki, ne levant pas les yeux de l'instrument en argent qu'il est en train d'inspecter. "Même si je suis certain que cela n'a en aucun cas dérangé votre cousin. Il a toujours été un imbécile."</p><p>"Loki," gronde Thor et son frère lui lance un sourire glacial.</p><p>"Oh, je vois, j'imagine que la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, pour une fois. Très bien alors, Hogun est mort avec honneur. Il n'y a rien de stupide à affronter de front une créature capable de vous éventrer en un clin d'œil, et de mourir de manière très intelligente empalé en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. C'était une décision tout à fait rationnelle, un plan sans faille, vraiment. Peut-on abréger, maintenant, cher frère ? Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis enchanté de profiter de ces retrouvailles touchantes, mais nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps."</p><p>Et c'est horriblement cruel, même pour Loki. Thor se raidit, jette un coup d'œil à Brunehilde qui a le regard rivé sur leur hôte, la main droite sur le pommeau de son épée. Prête à se défendre.</p><p>Daela, quant à elle, reste parfaitement immobile, ses yeux sombres fixés sur Loki, impassible. Puis elle sourit soudain. "Tu veux que je te donne une raison d'user de ton seiðr sur moi, n'est-ce pas, Langue d'argent ?"</p><p>Loki lui répond par un sourire carnassier, qui lui donne un air dangereusement sauvage et féroce. "Plus intelligente que son cousin, à ce que je vois. Oui, petite archère, cela me plairait beaucoup en effet."</p><p>Il croise le regard de Thor. "Je te donne dix minutes, mon frère, sinon je pars sans toi."</p><p>Il disparaît sans un mot et Thor hausse les épaules d'un air impuissant quand il sent peser sur lui le regard des deux femmes. "Il est assez rancunier."</p><p>Et c'est d'ailleurs l'euphémisme du siècle. Pour quelqu'un prêt à planter une dague dans les côtes de Thor sans crier gare, Loki le prend étonnamment mal quand d'autres se permettent les mêmes libertés.</p><p>"Hé bien, votre frère a raison sur un point. Vous êtes tous les trois très loin de la ville. Et si les rumeurs sont vraies, vous n'êtes pas venus à Vanaheim pour le plaisir de la chasse."</p><p>"Les rumeurs ?" répète Brunehilde.</p><p>Daela s'adosse à sa chaise. "Suffisamment nombreuses pour gagner même cette forêt reculée. Je doute qu'il y ait un seul Vane ici qui ne sache pas la raison de votre présence en ce royaume, Odinson. Asgard est à la recherche d'une reine."</p><p>"D'un foyer," rectifie Thor, peu enclin à dévoiler à quel point le fait qu'elle en sache autant le trouble. Cela ne fait que quelques jours à peine qu'ils ont envoyé un message à Vanaheim, la nouvelle de leur venue a-t-elle vraiment pu se répandre aussi vite ? Cela semble impossible.</p><p>"Appelez ça comme bon vous semble," poursuit Daela. "J'appelle cela avoir le pouvoir de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur."</p><p>"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demande Brunehilde. Daela lui offre un sourire sans joie.</p><p>"La personne que votre Roi choisira comme épouse conférera une grande puissance à sa famille, une puissance telle que Vanaheim n'en a pas connue depuis des siècles. Une puissance que toutes les familles désirent ardemment depuis la mort de la Reine Freyja."</p><p>"Ce n'est pas mon intention que de causer des dissensions au sein de votre peuple," déclare prudemment Thor.</p><p>"Et étrangement, je vous crois. Mais les personnes à qui vous aurez affaire n'auront pas autant d'état d'âme. Combien de familles vous ont-elles offert l'hospitalité ?"</p><p>"Cinq," répond Brunehilde, suite au discret hochement de tête que lui adresse Thor.</p><p>"Virdar et Fygrad en font partie, je présume. Les autres ?"</p><p>"Mersborg, Kovanem et Peryngrond. Ils attendent notre arrivée ce soir."</p><p>"Peryngrond ?" répète Daela, une expression pensive dessinée sur ses traits anguleux. "Un choix intéressant. J'espère que vous comptez parmi vous une personne capable de vous conseiller sur les méandres et subtilités des relations inter-Vanes."</p><p>Thor et Brunehilde échangent un regard.</p><p>Puis Brunehilde se tourne vers Daela. "Justement, à ce propos..."</p><hr/><p>Loki refuse de leur adresser la parole ou ne serait-ce d'accorder un seul regard à Thor durant le reste du voyage, à part les dagues qu'il leur lance à tous les trois lorsqu'ils sortent de la cachette de Daela. Le temps qu'il arrive à Peryngrond, tard dans la nuit, l'amusement de Thor face au comportement de son frère s'effrite sur les bords, laisse place à une pointe d'inquiétude.</p><p>Son anxiété s'apaise quelque peu quand Loki charme le gardien de la ville de cette manière qui lui est si particulière, le rassurant qu'ils ne sont nullement offensés de l'absence d'une foule les accueillant aux portes de la cité à cause de l'heure tardive. Thor se dépêche d'ajouter qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux de rencontrer leurs hôtes le lendemain après avoir profité d'une bonne nuit de repos.</p><p>Il se laisse guider jusqu'à la suite préparée pour leur séjour, n'accordant qu'un bref coup d'œil aux meubles luxueux et aux vastes fenêtres avant de remercier d'un signe de tête l'homme corpulent, qui se hâte de partir, l'air soulagé. Puis il se met en tête d'aller à la recherche de son frère.</p><p>Comme il s'y attendait, la suite de Loki est juste à côté de la sienne, moins luxueuse, peut-être, mais de peu. Thor franchit le seuil et voit Loki assis près de la coiffeuse. Ce dernier ne daigne lui lancer aucun regard, tandis qu'il trempe les mains dans le bassin d'eau, sa cape déjà jetée sur le lit spacieux. Le bas-ventre de Thor se contracte paresseusement à cette vue, une chaleur brûlante envahissant son corps qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Loki n'est jamais plus dangereux que lorsqu'il abandonne ses mots acérés pour le silence. Le fait que Thor le trouve irrésistible en dit long sur son instinct de préservation.</p><p>Sachant pertinemment qu'une approche frontale ne rencontrerait qu'un échec, Thor prend son temps. Il fait le tour de la pièce, touche les objets disposés ici et là, feignant de s'y intéresser tout en se répandant en bavardages inutiles, son attention en réalité entièrement focalisée sur son frère. Cela prend moins de cinq minutes avant que Loki ne manifeste des signes d'irritation, le dos raidi sous le vert sombre de sa tunique. Thor réprime un sourire et poursuit vaillamment ses efforts, triturant bruyamment les volets de la chambre et son frère finit par craquer.</p><p>"Vas-tu arrêter ! Par les Nornes, tu es la personne la plus agaçante que je connaisse."</p><p>"Tout pour toi, cher frère," déclare solennellement Thor.</p><p>Loki lui lance un regard noir par-dessus son épaule mais ne répond pas. Il prend un peigne, débutant la tâche périlleuse de tenter de dompter ses boucles brunes. Quelque chose de doux, chaud, tendre s'épanouit dans la poitrine de Thor et il s'avance, comble la distance entre eux, enfouit ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de Loki, incapable de s'en empêcher.</p><p>Loki s'immobilise et pendant une seconde, Thor est persuadé que son frère va lui enfoncer une dague dans les côtes pour son geste. Mais son frère s'abandonne à la caresse, cambre le dos tandis que Thor passe ses mains dans les cheveux noirs encore et encore, les démêlant avec une patience infinie. Il soulève avec tendresse ses cheveux, exposant la pâleur de sa nuque et y dépose un baiser, souriant contre la peau douce lorsque Loki réprime un frisson.</p><p>"Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ta propre suite à l'heure qu'il est ?" le questionne Loki, ses mots démentis par la façon qu'il a de pencher la tête, d'inviter Thor à embrasser le creux de sa peau juste en-dessous de son oreille. "Tu dois rencontrer ta potentielle future épouse demain matin après tout."</p><p>"Dame Helen," murmure Thor, tirant gentiment sur une boucle rebelle.</p><p>Loki le fusille du regard dans le miroir. "<em>Elén</em>."</p><p>"Ah oui," dit Thor, pleinement conscient du nom de leur hôte.</p><p>"As-tu écouté ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de tout ce dont je t'ai fait part ces derniers jours ?"</p><p>"Je t'écoute toujours attentivement, mon frère," lui répond sincèrement Thor.</p><p>"Alors tu sais à quel point il est important de faire bonne impression."</p><p>"Je serai simplement moi-même," réplique Thor d'un air insouciant. "Les gens ont tendance à m'apprécier, je suis très charmant après tout."</p><p>"Tu es un insupportable <em>imbécile</em>," siffle Loki et il se tourne, attrape Thor par la nuque et l'attire dans un baiser plus rempli de frustration qu'autre chose. Thor riposte en le prenant dans ses bras et dissimule son sourire triomphant dans le cou de son frère alors qu'il le porte jusqu'au lit. C'est un jeu très risqué en effet, mais la récompense en vaut la chandelle.</p><p>Loki étendu sous lui, ses cheveux sombres contrastant délicieusement sur la blancheur des draps, est une vue des plus aguichantes. Thor considère brièvement demander à son frère de faire disparaître leurs vêtements grâce à sa magie, mais il rejette bien vite l'idée. Il veut prendre son temps, profiter de chaque instant. Lorsqu'il enlève sa tunique d'un geste, Loki a une réponse des plus gratifiantes, les pupilles dilatées d'excitation, ses doigts venant aussitôt caresser son torse. Thor ne se lassera jamais d'être la source de désir de son frère, d'être la cause de cette expression sur son visage.</p><p>Il soulève le haut de Loki, se penche pour taquiner ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent sous sa bouche, y frottant sa barbe pour lui arracher des gémissements surpris. Le sexe en érection de son frère se presse contre le bas-ventre de Thor, et il glisse une main le long de son corps, referme ses doigts sur l'objet de son désir, faisait tressaillir de plaisir Loki comme un pantin au bout de ses fils.</p><p>Des longs doigts fins s'évertuent à ouvrir la fermeture du pantalon de Thor, tirant impatiemment sur le tissu humide jusqu'à découvrir son sexe durci. Thor parsème la poitrine de Loki de suçons appuyés tandis que son frère le prend en main, la paume enduite d'huile qui n'était certainement pas présente une seconde plus tôt. Et c'est si facile de se laisser aller au plaisir, de ne plus réfléchir, car Loki connaît pertinemment les préférences de Thor, sait la manière dont il aime être caressé, ses doigts l'enserrant à la limite de l'extase douloureuse, faisant glisser sa main brûlante pour s'attarder sur le gland.</p><p>Mais Thor sait où Loki veut l'emmener, sait qu'il sera incapable de résister s'ils continuent à ce rythme. Alors, il se relève sur les coudes, et arrête avec un certain regret les attentions de son frère, son visage pressé contre le sien, déposant un baiser sur sa pommette rougie. "Attends."</p><p>Comme à son habitude, Loki refuse de l'écouter, redoublant d'efforts, sa main trouvant un nouvel angle qui fait trembler les cuisses de Thor, qui le pousse à attraper aveuglément le poignet de son frère en réprimant avec peine un grognement. Le sourire de Loki est bien trop grand pour être honnête. "Non."</p><p>"Si," insiste Thor, le désir rendant sa voix plus grave, plus rauque, presque un grondement. Il lui tend la main, les yeux implorants, d'une façon telle qu'il sait que même Loki a du mal à y résister.</p><p>Loki soupire, irrité, mais finit par céder, laisse Thor prendre sa main dans la sienne. Le picotement caractéristique de son seiðr à l'œuvre étincelle au bout de leurs doigts enlacés, alors que de l'huile coule le long de leurs paumes. Ne manquant jamais de récompenser chaque geste de conciliation réalisé par son frère, Thor se dépêche de le débarrasser de son pantalon, d'écarter ses jambes et de le pénétrer de deux doigts.</p><p>L'accroc dans la respiration de son frère l'immobilise et il tourne la tête, presse un baiser sur la peau délicate de l'intérieur de son genou. "Tout va bien ?"</p><p>"S'il te plaît," dit Loki, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une réponse, mais Thor sait néanmoins correctement l'interpréter. Il courbe ses doigts, les muscles de son bas-ventre se contractant douloureusement à la vue de son frère délesté de son sang-froid, de son calme à toute épreuve, la tête rejetée en arrière, rougi de désir. Thor le désire si ardemment qu'il a l'impression qu'un feu lui dévore les veines. Si le besoin inscrit dans ses os était moins égoïste, il prendrait plus son temps, mais comme toujours la maîtrise de soi de Thor est réduite en cendres face à la faim dévorante que manifeste Loki, et il le prend dans ses bras et les fait rouler sur le côté jusqu'à avoir son frère sur ses genoux.</p><p>Et s'il avait pu un jour choisir sa position favorite pour faire l'amour à son frère, celle-ci serait arrivée parmi les têtes de liste, les cuisses de Loki brûlantes contre les siennes, les mains de Thor sur ses fesses, les bras de Loki autour de sa nuque alors qu'il s'enfonce profondément en lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils halètent de désir et de plaisir mêlés.</p><p>"S'il te plaît," répète Loki et Thor lui donne un coup de rein presque involontaire, son corps réagissant instinctivement à la vulnérabilité présente dans la fêlure de la voix de son frère. Alors il boit chaque gémissement de Loki à sa source, baise sa bouche, lui fait l'amour en s'abandonnant complètement, le besoin à l'état pur prenant le pas sur la prudence. Et cela ne prend pas longtemps pour qu'ils jouissent tous les deux, l'orgasme de Loki resserrant son étreinte sur Thor et l'entraînant lui aussi dans l'extase avant même qu'il ne puisse tenter de prolonger leurs ébats.</p><p>Ils portent encore certains de leurs vêtements, et un Loki rassasié de plaisir est facile à manipuler, aussi Thor lui enlève sans problème sa tunique souillée, avant de se débarrasser de son propre pantalon abaissé juste en-dessous de ses hanches et de se réfugier sous les draps. Il serre contre lui son frère nu, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux noirs qui portent tellement l'odeur familière de la maison que sa gorge se serre. La tendresse brute qu'il ressent pour Loki, l'amour qui le submerge dans ces moments-à, c'est quelque chose qu'il gardera pour toujours pour lui.</p><p>Ils sombrent tous deux progressivement dans le sommeil, Loki le premier à s'endormir, sa respiration s'apaisant jusqu'à ce que Thor bouge légèrement, pose sa paume sur son torse pour sentir ses battements de cœur, calmant la montée irrationnelle d'anxiété qui montait en lui. Avoir Loki si immobile dans ses bras, le perturbe profondément désormais. Encore une chose que Thor préfère garder pour lui. Encore un secret de plus entre eux. Et alors qu'il observe les traits pour une fois détendus de son frère, Thor souhaite, une énième fois, être capable de tout simplement ouvrir le crâne de Loki, tenir entre ses mains toutes les pensées de cet esprit brillant qui le rend fou, afin qu'elles se révèlent enfin à lui.</p><p>
  <em>Pourquoi nous as-tu emmenés ici, mon frère ? Quelle idée as-tu derrière la tête ?</em>
</p><hr/><p>La rencontre avec leurs hôtes n'est pas aussi gênante que Thor l'avait craint, les politesses rituelles et le respect du protocole remplissant leur rôle d'apaiser les tensions initiales entre les différents invités alors que les présentations sont faites. Il retombe facilement dans les siècles d'entraînement que Loki et lui ont suivi pour gérer de telles situations, entretenant des conversations polies avec juste la bonne dose d'amabilité pour rassurer certains nobles de familles Vanes manifestement intimidés par sa présence. Et pourtant, Thor lui-même est incapable de se détendre complètement, le but de leur visite toujours présent dans un coin de son esprit alors qu'on leur montre la ville et les terres alentours.</p><p>Dame Elén est saisissante, grande, la peau claire, les cheveux de la couleur de l'or. Son regard gentil croise celui de Thor sans peur lors des présentations, sa main douce disparaissant presque dans la sienne lorsqu'il lui serre la main. Chevauchant une jument grise à côté de l'hongre de Thor, elle est une reine incarnée alors qu'elle gratifie de sourires les sujets de Peryngrond qu'ils croisent et qui s'arrêtent pour les saluer.</p><p>"Votre royaume est magnifique, ma Dame."</p><p>"Merci, Votre Majesté. Je lui trouve une grande beauté en effet, ayant passé ma vie ici. Mais je suis certaine que cela n'est rien en comparaison d'Asgard. Tous ceux qui y ont voyagé n'ont pas trouvé de splendeur comparable dans tout l'univers."</p><p>"Asgard était unique, en effet," dit Thor après avoir retrouvé sa voix, resserrant ses doigts involontairement sur les rênes, ce qui fait s'arrêter momentanément son cheval sans qu'il le veuille.</p><p>"Pardonnez-moi," s'excuse Elén, et sa sincérité transparaît dans sa voix. "C'était maladroit de ma part."</p><p>"Comme ma mère le disait, les excuses sont inutiles lorsque la personne à qui elles sont adressées n'est nullement offensée."</p><p>Elle sourit. "Les louanges de la sagesse de la Reine Frigga ont voyagé dans les différents royaumes et sont même parvenues jusqu'ici. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de voir que son fils poursuit son héritage."</p><p>Et Thor se surprend à être ému devant sa gentillesse, offerte si librement à une personne qui est pour elle un quasi étranger. Et cela l'apaise, ses épaules plus aussi tendues alors qu'il réprime un léger rire. "Je crains que mon frère ait hérité de bien plus de ses dons que moi."</p><p>Elén lance un regard par-dessus son épaule à Loki, qui chevauche au milieu du reste du groupe. "Dons qu'elle a apportés avec elle de Vanaheim. Bien que notre peuple n'ait pas vu du seiðr aussi puissant que celui de votre frère depuis très longtemps."</p><p>Elle s'interrompt puis reprend. "Dame votre Mère était originaire de Virdar, n'est-ce pas ?"</p><p>"En effet. Nous avions l'habitude de nous y rendre enfants sur l'invitation de la Reine Freyja."</p><p>"Nous étions tous surpris d'apprendre que Virdar n'était pas votre destination première. Flattés, bien sûr, mais surpris. La majorité des étrangers considèrent encore Virdar comme la capitale."</p><p>Ces mots font réfléchir Thor, ravive quelque chose dans un coin de son esprit. Plusieurs minutes se passent avant qu'il ne se souvienne d'une remarque similaire faite par Daela. Avant qu'il ne puisse davantage l'interroger sur ce sujet, Elén redresse le menton, ses yeux brillant soudain d'une lueur malicieuse.</p><p>"Que dites-vous d'une course, Votre Majesté ? La prochaine portion du chemin est parfaite pour un galop avant de laisser nos montures se reposer."</p><p>Thor regarde vers la rivière au loin qu'elle désigne du doigt, les arbres au bord de l'eau procurant un répit bienvenu du soleil. "Et que gagnerait le vainqueur ?"</p><p>Elle sourit, charmante et lumineuse. "Une danse de votre choix au banquet de ce soir."</p><p>Thor hoche la tête. "Et si vous gagnez ?"</p><p>"Vous ferez en sorte de convaincre le Prince Loki d'user d'un peu de son seiðr pour nous." Elle hausse un sourcil. "Sommes-nous d'accord ?"</p><p>Thor hâte déjà son cheval. "Nous le sommes, en effet."</p><p>Elle le bat de peu mais ses joues rosies d'amusement rendent faciles d'accepter sa défaite. Leurs compagnons, les ayant rejoints, arrivent alors qu'ils sont sur le point de descendre de leurs montures. Loki arrête sa jument à côté du hongre de Thor. "Vaincu, mon frère ?"</p><p>"Et de bon cœur," lui répond Thor. "Surtout lorsqu'on considère que j'ai parié tes dons et non les miens."</p><p>"Pourquoi je ne suis guère surpris."</p><p>Ils glissent de leurs selles au même moment, et Thor se tourne pour offrir sa main à Elén pour l'aider à descendre, avant de se rendre compte qu'un autre membre de leur groupe l'a devancé. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés et noirs, vêtu d'une armure qui indique qu'il appartient à la garde de la cité, l'aide précautionneusement à descendre, ses mains s'attardant sur ses hanches alors qu'il l'aide à trouver son équilibre sur le sol. Le visage d'Elén s'illumine douloureusement lorsque son regard croise celui du jeune homme, et son expression s'assombrit comme le soleil derrière un nuage quand le soldat finit par s'éloigner.</p><p>Thor se dépêche de détourner le regard de cette scène, s'affairant avec la bride de son cheval alors qu'il le conduit vers le point d'eau. Son cœur bat trop vite dans sa poitrine, son esprit revenant encore et encore sur la brève interaction dont il a été témoin. Il a vu de nombreuses scènes similaires pour ne pas reconnaître ce qu'il vient de voir. Et insconsciemment, ses yeux se posent sur Loki, qui est déjà en train d'abreuver sa monture, sa main caressant distraitement son encolure d'une manière qui fait sourire Thor.</p><p>"Quelque chose ne va pas, mon frère ?"</p><p>"Tout se passe à merveille," lui assure Thor. Son cœur bat douloureusement dans sa poitrine à ce mensonge éhonté. Il pose sa main qu'il veut tendre vers Loki sur la crinière de son hongre. "A merveille."</p><hr/><p>Le banquet est une affaire animée, même s'il n'est pas aussi grandiose que ceux qu'a connus Thor pendant son enfance. Loki remplit la part du marché que Thor avait conclu avec Elén et fait apparaître une sélection de créatures fantastiques. Griffons et dragons battent de leurs ailes chatoyantes pour le plus grand plaisir de la foule, impressionnée, avant de se dissoudre en une nuée de papillons et une volée d'oiseaux, suscitant nombre d'applaudissements. Pour Thor, qui a vu son frère faire de la magie autrement plus complexe que ces spectacles tapageurs, cette démonstration lui semble presque moqueuse, bonne pour impressionner les enfants.</p><p>Et pourtant leurs hôtes Vanes paraissent subjugués, beaucoup se pressant auprès de Loki après sa démonstration pour lui poser une multitude de questions. Cela donne l'opportunité dont a besoin Thor pour se diriger là où Brunehilde et Daela sont en train de discuter. Il prend à part leur nouveau compagnon de voyage dans le but de ne pas se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes pour lui annoncer la faveur qu'il souhaite lui demander. Daela a l'air plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'il a terminé, avant de hocher la tête et de disparaître dans la foule enjouée.</p><p>Les personnes présentes dans le hall commencent à danser et Thor s'assure d'accorder ses attentions de manière équitable aux jeunes femmes membres de la noblesse qui souhaitent profiter de sa compagnie. Elles lui rendent la pareille avec enthousiasme, et cela lui est aisé de se perdre un temps dans la joie simple de danser, faire un tour de piste avec chacune des jeunes femmes avant de s'éclipser en leur promettant de revenir aussitôt qu'il aura repris son souffle.</p><p>Elén vient le retrouver alors qu'il est en train de ranger dans sa poche des dattes séchées prises sur un plateau présenté par un serveur. Elle sourit devant son expression penaude. "Vous en prenez pour la route ?"</p><p>Thor secoue la tête. "Mon frère les adore."</p><p>Son sourire s'attendrit. "Vous êtes tous deux très proches."</p><p>Thor reste silencieux, incertain quant à quelle réponse donner qui n'en dévoilerait pas trop. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient devenus imprudents au fil des années au sujet de leur relation, mais les dernières circonstances ne leur avaient pas imposé de faire particulièrement attention pour garder le secret.</p><p>"Voulez-vous danser avec moi ?"</p><p>Ce n'est pas la manière la plus élégante pour détourner la conversation, mais Elén ne fait aucun commentaire et prend gracieusement la main de Thor. Et alors qu'ils prennent place sur la piste de danse, Thor n'est pas surpris de ressentir le picotement caractérisque d'un regard fixé sur lui. Ses yeux croisent ceux du soldat membre de la garde de la cité, debout, silencieux à les regarder. La souffrance qui brille dans son regard raconte son histoire sans qu'il ait besoin de parler et une certitude douloureuse serre la poitrine de Thor. Peu importe les informations recueillies par Daela en ce moment même pour son compte, il sait déjà quelle sera sa réponse.</p><hr/><p>Loki est en train de l'attendre lorsqu'il se retire dans ses appartements quelques heures plus tard, sa posture alanguie beaucoup plus attirante qu'un bain sur lequel Thor fait bien vite l'impasse. Il s'empresse de rejoindre son frère sur le lit. Les lèvres de Loki sont chaudes, ses baisers langoureux et avides, la journée passée à se tenir à distance l'un de l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons les poussant à prolonger l'étreinte. Les épaules raidies par la tension de Thor se détendent enfin dans le sillage des caresses de Loki sur sa peau, une sensation agréable de chaleur remplaçant le stress, née d'un bien-être profond plutôt que d'un désir plus charnel.</p><p>Quand Loki l'incite à s'allonger, Thor s'exécute docilement, ses bras enserrant étroitement la taille de son frère tandis que ce dernier vient se coucher sur lui. Le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, Loki le fixe d'un regard inquisiteur.</p><p>"Je dirais que cela s'est relativement bien passé."</p><p>"Je te l'ai dit. Je suis très charmant."</p><p>Loki a un rictus et Thor lève sa main pour tracer le contour de sa bouche de son pouce, nullement étonné lorsqu'une canine fait son apparition et à la petite douleur qui s'ensuit quand elle s'enfonce dans sa peau.</p><p>Prenant dans sa main son poignet, Loki apaise la morsure du bout de sa langue. Il est toujours en train d'examiner la paume de Thor lorsqu'il prend la parole, l'expression soigneusement impassible.</p><p>"Que penses-tu d'elle ?"</p><p>"Elén ?" devine Thor, enlaçant les doigts de Loki avec les siens. "Elle est très gentille. Notre venue ici a semblé la surprendre."</p><p>Il s'interrompt, choisit ses prochains mots avec soin. "Virdar leur semblait être le choix le plus évident."</p><p>"A leurs yeux, bien évidemment," rétorque Loki. "Notre cas requiert cependant d'aller plus loin que de l'évidence. Virdar a peut-être été le joyau de Vanaheim à l'époque du règne de Freyja, mais ils ont déjà des difficultés à nourrir leur <em>propre</em> population sans le soutien des autres cités. Peryngrond n'est certes pas aussi vaste, mais ses terres sont riches. Et il n'y a qu'une seule jeune femme d'un statut suffisant pour pouvoir prétendre être ton épouse, au lieu de plusieurs douzaines. Nous évitons ainsi de froisser des ego."</p><p>Et c'est une bonne réponse. Une réponse parfaite, vraiment. Adéquate, raisonnable, délivrée sur le ton de l'évidence, avec une aisance absolue.</p><p>Thor fredonne ce qui pourrait être pris pour un acquiescement, et son cœur se met à battre plus vite. Il glisse une de ses mains de la taille de Loki jusqu'à son dos, s'immisçant sous le tissu pour caresser la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. "Daela m'a fait part de quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui."</p><p>L'expression de Loki s'assombrit. "L'utilité que tu trouves à amener avec nous cette apprentie sorcière m'échappe encore."</p><p>"Elle est l'une des leurs," répond Thor. "Ce qui lui permet d'entendre des choses qui nous seraient autrement inaccessibles."</p><p>Loki plisse les yeux. "Comme ?"</p><p>"Dame Elén a un amant," dit Thor, observant attentivement le visage de son frère. "Il fait partie de la garde de la cité. Apparemment, cela a fait les gorges chaudes de la ville depuis des années."</p><p>Loki a un rire moqueur. "C'est cela le grand secret que ton espionne a mis en lumière ? Des rumeurs des Vanes, rien de plus."</p><p>"Je les ai vus ensemble," assure calmement Thor, ne quittant toujours pas son frère des yeux.</p><p>Il contemple les sourcils haussés de surprise, les grands yeux, l'image même de l'étonnement. Quiconque serait témoin de la réaction de Loki attesterait sans sourciller que c'était la première fois que Loki entendait cette rumeur.</p><p>Mais Thor n'est pas n'importe qui.</p><p>Il se tait, attend que son frère prenne la parole. La voix de Loki est pensive lorsqu'il demande. "Est-ce vraiment important ?"</p><p>Thor cligne des yeux, pris par surprise. "Je te demande pardon ?"</p><p>"Est-ce important ?" répète Loki, son ton se faisant impatient. "Après tout, ce voyage n'est qu'un moyen de parvenir à nos fins. Tu n'es pas Siegfried à la recherche de ta chère et tendre Kriemhild, mon frère, pas besoin de faire l'hypocrite."</p><p>Et encore une fois, son visage ne trahit rien d'autre que de l'étonnement tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, ses yeux ne dévoilant rien de ce qu'il pense. Et c'est la seule confirmation dont Thor a besoin.</p><p>Ravaler la colère qui brûle sa gorge n'est toujours pas chose aisée, toutes les fibres de son être lui hurlant d'attraper Loki par le cou et d'extirper la vérité de la bouche de son frère par la force. Mais Thor n'est plus le même homme. Et il faut avouer que l'éclair de surprise dans les yeux de Loki lorsque Thor sourit simplement en réponse lui procure une délicieuse sensation de satisfaction.</p><p>"Je suis sûr que tu as raison, mon frère," assure-t-il. "Malgré tout, forger une union dans ces circonstances me semble de mauvaise augure. Je pense que nous devrions poursuivre notre voyage. Après tout, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as emmenés jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?</p><hr/><p>Le son des épées qui s'entrechoquent résonne, clair dans l'arène, leurs armes étincelant sous le soleil du milieu d'après-midi, tandis que Thor et Brunehilde s'éloignent l'un de l'autre sous les applaudissements polis des personnes présentes sur les gradins. Thor, torse nu, essuie la sueur sur son front, roule des épaules, légèrement endolories, une fatigue bienvenue s'installant dans ses muscles. Le geste provoque un soupir audible d'admiration de la part des spectateurs, et il ne cherche pas à réprimer son sourire satisfait alors que Brunehilde lève les yeux au ciel avant de l'attaquer.</p><p>Il riposte coup par coup ; se délecte de l'opportunité de se battre contre un adversaire dont la force rivalise avec la sienne. Son style de combat est trop différent de ce que les professeurs de Thor lui ont enseigné pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur ses années d'expérience. Chaque feinte est un possible coup vicieux dont il doit se protéger, se mettant hors d'atteinte de ses offensives fulgurantes. Ils effectuent des cercles l'un autour de l'autre, la poussière s'élevant de leurs pas sur le sol de l'arène de combat.</p><p>"Montrez-nous votre foudre, Votre Majesté !" demande une voix insolente dans la foule. Il s'ensuit un silence stupéfait, puis progressivement les spectateurs se mettent à applaudir, applaudissements qui ne cessent que lorsque Thor lève ses mains, signifiant qu'il accepte leur requête de bon cœur.</p><p>Haut dans les gradins, Loki croise son regard, son amusement à peine dissimulé. Thor n'a aucun doute sur la personne qu'il doit remercier pour avoir à exposer ses dons comme un ours de cirque devant la noblesse de Mersborg. Pour se venger de son pari insouciant avec Dame Elén, peut-être, ou bien est-ce la manière de son frère d'exprimer son mécontentement suite à leur départ précipité de Peryngrond. Avec Loki, tout est possible, la tendance de son frère à se souvenir de chaque affront tel un dragon amasserait ses trésors empêchant toute tentative de découvrir pour quelle raison il est puni cette fois.</p><p>La tentation d'invoquer la foudre sur la tête de son frère, qui se mêle bien trop de tout, au lieu de la lance en métal que lui apporte un page à bout de souffle, est grande. Néanmoins, le fait que Loki soit assis au milieu de leurs hôtes qui ne survivront vraisemblablement pas à une telle attaque le fait réfléchir à deux fois. Et, à en juger par le sourire en coin de Loki, ce dernier n'en est que bien trop conscient. Ah, mais il semblerait que Loki n'apprenne jamais de ses erreurs. Car lui entre tous devrait savoir que la foudre n'est pas la seule force de la nature que peut manier Thor à volonté.</p><p>La pluie torrentielle qui s'abat à son appel surprend totalement les nobles qui sont forcés de se mettre à l'abri sous la force du déluge. Même les plus téméraires spectateurs sont obligés de se mettre à la recherche d'un refuge face au rugissement du tonnerre et aux éclairs qui zèbrent le ciel, formant tel un dome entourant l'arène. En moins d'une minute, l'endroit est désert, à l'exception d'une seule personne restée assise dans la tribune.</p><p>La terre sèche des terrains d'entraînement devient bien vite boueuse, imprégnant les chevilles de Thor alors qu'il gratifie son frère d'une révérence. Et malgré le rideau de pluie qui les sépare, la colère de Loki est palpable. Thor sourit et s'éclipse dans l'armurerie, suivi de Brunehilde. Elle essore sa tresse pour en extirper l'eau, jette un coup d'œil réprobateur à ses habits trempés et l'interpelle.</p><p>"Un petit avertissement, la prochaine fois ?"</p><p>"Tu as ma parole," rit Thor, sa bonne humeur retrouvée par le pouvoir qui crépite dans ses veines, juste sous sa peau. "Est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Dame Daela ?"</p><p>"Pourquoi cette question ?" rétorque Brunehilde, un peu trop sur la défensive.</p><p>"Comme ça, pas de raison particulière," dit Thor, à qui le fait qu'elles soient tout le temps l'une avec l'autre n'a certainement pas échappé.</p><p>Brunehilde lui lance un regard en coin suspicieux, mais ne poursuit pas le sujet. Ils nettoient leurs épées en silence et les rangent sur le râtelier à côté des autres armes d'entraînement. "As-tu vraiment besoin de ses services pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas avec celle-là ? C'est juste qu'elle a le même quotient intellectuel que les Nornes attribuent d'ordinaire à un caillou."</p><p>Thor, qui a passé la journée à écouter Dame Audhild raconter sa vie, ne cherche pas à le réfuter. Il possède maintenant beaucoup trop de connaissances inutiles sur les circonstances adéquates pour l'accouplement idéal de certaines espèces d'oiseaux exotiques.</p><p>"Est-ce que je suis en train de rater quelque chose ?"</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Thor, qui s'apprêtait à dépasser Brunehilde, s'arrête lorsque cette dernière pose une main sur son coude, le regard grave.</p><p>"Quel est l'intérêt de tout ça ?" demande-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de suivre les conseils de Loki ? Parce que désolée d'être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, mais je suis certaine que si tu prends vraiment une de ces filles pour épouse, ton frère s'empressera d'assassiner la pauvre malheureuse avant même que vous ayez eu le temps de prononcer vos vœux."</p><p>"Oui," dit Thor. "J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt l'idée."</p><p>Brunehilde le fixe. "Pourquoi alors j'ai le pressentiment que ça ne veut quand même pas dire qu'on va rentrer sur Midgard ?"</p><p>Thor lui adresse un sourire innocent. "Puisque mon frère a pris la peine de nous organiser ce voyage, ce serait inconvenant de ma part de le priver de cette opportunité."</p><p>"Oh, ça va mal finir, je le sens," fait remarquer Brunehilde, clairement peu impressionnée. Elle secoue la tête, puis s'éloigne en annonçant, "Je vais trouver Daela et lui dire que tu la cherches."</p><p>En sortant, elle manque de heurter Loki. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses vêtements trempés, elle choisit sagement de ne rien dire et le salue d'un hochement de tête. "Votre Altesse."</p><p>Thor n'a pas autant de scrupules et sourit à son frère d'un air goguenard alors qu'il enlève son armure. "Mauvais temps ?"</p><p>Loki ressemble à s'y méprendre à un chat ébouriffé surpris par une tempête, la fourrure trempée et enragé de ce fait. Ses habits en cuir lui collent comme une seconde peau et si Thor n'était pas aussi certain que celui lui coûterait cher, il glisserait sa main en-dessous et goûterait de sa langue les gouttes de pluie sur sa clavicule.</p><p>"Cela a peut-être échappé à ton attention," raille Loki, suivant Thor dans un autre couloir jusqu'aux thermes déserts. La lumière tamisée des torches se reflète dans les bassins en pierre polie. "Puisqu'il semblerait que le peu de manières qu'aient réussi à t'inculquer nos professeurs te fassent défaut. Mais incommoder la personne dont tu essayes d'obtenir les faveurs est loin d'être considéré comme une stratégie gagnante."</p><p>"Vraiment," demande Thor, haussant un sourcil. "Pourtant ça a toujours marché sur toi."</p><p>Il finit de se déshabiller et désigne d'un geste les bassins. "Va dans l'eau, Loki."</p><p>Loki, dont l'expression vacille entre incrédulité et indignation, jette un coup d'œil discret aux alentours. Ses yeux, très sombres tout à coup, les pupilles dilatées, n'arrêtent pas de fixer le torse nu de Thor. "Es-tu devenu fou ?"</p><p>"Peut-être," acquiesce Thor et il s'avance d'un pas et observe avec amusement Loki reculer avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il sourit d'un air carnassier.</p><p>"Thor," siffle son frère. "Thor, je t'interdis de-"</p><p>Thor le plaque et les fait tous deux tomber dans l'eau. La vague provoquée par son geste atteint presque l'entrée de la salle, l'eau se déversant dans les autres bassins et inondant le sol. Ils refont surface en s'étranglant à moitié, Thor de rire et Loki de rage.</p><p>"Je vais peut-être vraiment te tuer cette fois," commente Loki d'un air presque rêveur avant de se jeter sur Thor.</p><p>Ils se chamaillent dans l'eau comme des enfants, mettant de côté tout honneur juste pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Tous les coups sont permis, aussi Thor prend avantage de ce que son frère porte encore ses vêtements pour l'agripper et le maintenir sous l'eau, pendant que Loki mord et griffe chaque parcelle de peau nue à sa portée.</p><p>Quand Thor parvient enfin à immobiliser son sournois petit frère aussi glissant qu'une anguille et à le plaquer dans un coin du bassin, le niveau de l'eau a baissé dramatiquement. Les bancs en marbre et le sol sont trempés. Loki, presque docile maintenant qu'il ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que de se tortiller contre Thor, rejette la tête contre le rebord en pierre et contemple les dégâts d'un œil critique.</p><p>"Nous sommes des invités horribles."</p><p>"Ce n'est que partie remise, vu qu'ils sont horribles comme hôtes," réplique Thor, cédant joyeusement à sa pulsion de tout à l'heure d'écarter le haut trempé de son frère pour découvrir sa gorge et déposer un baiser sur sa peau nue. "Je reste encore surpris de ne pas avoir rendu l'âme durant ce dîner avec le Grand Vizir."</p><p>Loki penche la tête, l'encourage à continuer ses baisers tout en fredonnant. "Dois-je comprendre qu'il s'agit là d'une autre tentative échouée d'une négociation fructueuse alors ?"</p><p>Et c'est dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais maintenant que Thor sait ce qu'il cherche, la légère fêlure dans la voix de Loki est immanquable.</p><p>"Haut les cœurs, mon frère," l'encourage Thor d'un ton affable. "Nous aurons plus de chance à notre prochaine destination."</p><hr/><p>Sur Fygrad le paysage change pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée à Vanaheim. L'ancienne forteresse en pierres s'élève dans le ciel, impressionnante, surplombant les plaines arides, et dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi, les murs rougeoient d'une lumière inquiétante, comme un feu de forêt. L'air est brûlant et ils ne croisent que quelques Vanes alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la cité.</p><p>Il n'y a pas de foule présente pour acclamer leur arrivée ou leur lancer des fleurs cette fois. La personne en charge de la ville les attend, seule, sur les marches de la citadelle. Idonea Gretadottir ne passe pas inaperçue, de haute taille, imposante, vêtue d'une armure légère, ses cheveux grisonnants noués en une longue tresse qui lui arrive à la taille. Thor l'apprécie immédiatement, et cette impression s'intensifie quand, après avoir échangé quelques mots, elle les conduit dans une salle qui a dû servir à réunir les conseils de guerre, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir sans plus de cérémonie.</p><p>"Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de m'entretenir avec vous," dit-elle, sa voix rauque résonnant dans la salle spacieuse.</p><p>"Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité," répond Thor. Il est surpris de la voir grimacer.</p><p>"Ne soyez pas trop pressé de prononcer ces paroles, Votre Majesté. Car ce que je m'apprête à vous dire risque fort de vous faire changer d'avis."</p><p>Loki éclate de rire. "Vous avez le don des euphémismes, ma Dame."</p><p>Thor cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, pris de court et lui lance un regard, mais les yeux glacials de Loki sont fixés sur Idonea. Elle soutient son regard sans broncher, la mâchoire serrée. "Quand les nouvelles de vos intentions nous sont parvenues, j'y ai vu une opportunité que nous ne pouvions nous permettre de manquer. Mes conseillers craignaient que vous n'entreprendriez pas ce voyage si vous étiez déjà au courant de la gravité de notre situation."</p><p>Loki lui adresse un sourire sans joie. "Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes mots, ma Dame. Vous avez mon admiration. Je suis, après tout, le premier à applaudir une tromperie remarquablement mise à l'œuvre."</p><p>Thor fronce les sourcils. "Loki, que se passe-t-il ?"</p><p>"Ces terres sont maudites," réplique ce dernier. "Je l'ai senti dès que nous avons franchi la rivière. Une malédiction ancienne, si je ne m'abuse, lancée il y a fort longtemps. Il n'y aura pas un grain de blé qui poussera sur Fygrad pendant les prochains millénaires. Ils n'ont pas plus la capacité de procurer un refuge à notre peuple qu'un mendiant de se faire couronner d'or."</p><p>Idoena tressaille mais ne proteste pas. Brunehilde est la première à briser le silence stupéfait qui s'ensuit. "Si cela est vrai, alors pourquoi nous appeler ici ?"</p><p>"Pour les sauver, bien entendu," répond Loki du tac au tac. Son sourire est aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. "Alors même qu'Asgard a été réduite en cendres, vous cherchez pourtant encore à vous abriter derrière le pouvoir de mon frère comme un enfant derrière les jupes de sa mère."</p><p>Idonea, rougie de colère, parvient malgré tout à garder son sang-froid. "Pas <em>son </em>pouvoir, Asgardien. Et si l'on en croit les rumeurs de vos agissements après la chute du Bifrost, je ne vous aurais pas choisi comme notre sauveur. Malheureusement, rares sont ceux dont le seiðr rivalise avec le vôtre, surtout après la disparition de vos parents. J'étais minoritaire."</p><p>Thor se penche en avant. "Si mon frère peut vous aider-"</p><p>"Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir," l'interrompt Loki, ne s'attendant visiblement pas aux dernières paroles d'Idonea. "La nature même d'une malédiction empêche la possibilité d'altérer les éléments la composant une fois lancée. Je n'ai pas les capacités de la défaire, et ce même si j'acceptais de m'y risquer."</p><p>Idonea s'avachit sur sa chaise. "Alors nous sommes perdus," murmure-t-elle.</p><p>"Que s'est-il passé ?" demande Thor.</p><p>"Fygrad a toujours compté des ennemis parmi notre peuple," explique Idonea. "La Reine Freyja a choisi notre cité pour y établir les quartiers des légions Vanes, et cela a suscité de la rancœur chez nos pairs pendant bien longtemps. Après sa mort, peu sont ceux qui ont pris notre défense. La majeure partie des cités ont demandé aux soldats envoyés ici pour y être entraînés de rentrer dans leur contrée d'origine. Et quand nous avons autorisé leur départ à condition que les armes qui avaient été forgées en ces murs restent en notre possession, beaucoup ont juré de se venger."</p><p>Elle soupire. "Nous n'avons jamais trouvé le responsable, la personne qui a jeté cette malédiction. Mais j'imagine que cela n'a que peu d'importance désormais."</p><p>"Et pourtant, vous êtes restés," fait remarquer Daela. De leur groupe, c'est elle qui paraît la plus secouée par la nouvelle, et Thor éprouve un sincère élan de compassion. Il ne sait que trop bien ce que c'est que de voir son propre peuple souffrir.</p><p>"Nous sommes restés pour protéger les armureries. Ces armes tombées entre de mauvaises mains répandraient le chaos, sur cette terre et même au-delà de ce royaume. Nous avions pensé les amener à Asgard pour les mettre en lieu sûr avant que... avant."</p><p>Le silence qui s'ensuit s'éternise, brisé uniquement quand Loki tape une fois dans ses mains et se lève brusquement. "Hé bien, tout ceci était une fascinante histoire. Bonne chance à vous. Thor, allons-y. En nous dépêchant, nous pourrons peut-être arriver à Virdar avant la tombée de la nuit."</p><p>"Mon frère," commence Thor, mais Loki est déjà parti, ses longues enjambées forçant Thor à courir derrière lui pour le rattraper.</p><p>"N'essaye même pas," l'avertit Loki quand Thor parvient enfin à l'attraper par le bras. "Ne dis pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire."</p><p>"Ils ont besoin de notre aide." Thor l'incite à se tourner, pose les mains sur ses épaules.</p><p>"Non, <em>nous </em>avons besoin d'aide," siffle Loki. "Au cas où tu aurais oublié, c'est bien pour une raison que nous sommes coincés dans ce royaume abandonné par les Nornes. Quel est ton plan, exactement ? Les amener avec nous ? Oh, je suis certain que la noblesse de Virdar sera extatique d'entendre que notre proposition contient désormais quelques centaines de leurs ennemis en plus de cinq mille Asgardiens. Cela rendra les négociations beaucoup plus aisées, c'est évident."</p><p>"J'ai juré de protéger les Neuf Royaumes quand j'ai hérité du trône," déclare Thor, resserrant sa prise sur les épaules fines de son frère. "Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier ce serment."</p><p>Loki se dégage violemment et ses yeux verts lancent des éclairs. "Et pourtant tu oublies le salut de ton propre peuple en t'entêtant à adhérer aux promesses que seul un fou exigerait de toi que tu les tiennes. Ton allégeance, tu ne la dois pas à eux mais à Asgard."</p><p>Thor secoue tristement la tête. "Tu te trompes, mon frère. Si nous ne respectons pas nos serments, alors nous perdrons l'essence même de ce qui fait de nous des Asgardiens."</p><hr/><p>Plus tard, alors que le crépuscule tombe sur les murs de la cité, apportant un répit bienvenu de la chaleur brûlante de l'après-midi, Brunehilde vient le trouver. Thor est assis sur l'un des remparts, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui, balance ses pieds dans le vide tout en regardant aux alentours. Le silence qui règne est anormal. Il n'y a pas de bruits d'animaux qui s'élèvent pourtant d'ordinaire à cette heure, pas même le fredonnement d'insectes.</p><p>"C'est angoissant, hein ?" commente Brunehilde. "Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour survivre aussi longtemps."</p><p>"Idonea a mis en place un système de rationnement très strict. Ils utilisent les réserves qu'ils avaient amassées lorsqu'ils avaient encore une armée à nourrir."</p><p>"Elle est vraiment impressionnante, pas vrai ?" Brunehilde secoue la tête. "Leur allégeance nous permettrait au moins d'assurer la défense de notre peuple."</p><p>"Si nous avions un foyer à défendre," réplique sombrement Thor. "Ou un abri suffisamment bien gardé pour y abriter les armes Vanes."</p><p>"Cela enlève Midgard de l'équation. Je te fais confiance quand tu dis que les Wakandais sont des gens bien mais si ces armes venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains chez les humains -" Elle secoue la tête. "Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?"</p><p>Thor réfléchit. "Pour l'instant, à Virdar."</p><p>Brunehilde hausse un sourcil surpris. "Tu as un plan ?"</p><p>Thor repense aux paroles d'Idonea, à la manière dont ses yeux se sont tournés, implorants, vers Loki. "Peut-être."</p><hr/><p>Ils quittent Fygrad en faisant la promesse à Idonea de retourner avec de l'aide, au plus grand déplaisir de Loki. La mauvaise humeur de son frère dure pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Virdar, bien que seul Thor soit capable de percer à jour la façade de charme courtois que Loki présente à quiconque croise sa route. Il est tout sourire et ne lésine pas sur les compliments alors qu'ils présentent leurs respects aux nombreuses familles nobles de Virdar, ne trahissant rien d'autre que l'amabilité attendue d'un dignitaire étranger royal. Il observe également le comportement de Thor avec un intérêt tel que cela aurait amusé grandement son frère, si son esprit n'était pas présentement préoccupé par autre chose.</p><p>Virdar est aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, avec ses tours argentées qui brillent à la lumière du soleil, entrecoupée ici et là par de nombreuses rivières et canaux, tentaculaire. Des marchés de toutes les couleurs et des jardins abondants alternent avec les cours ombragées et les allées spacieuses, le tout ponctué de musique et de rires de personnes qui n'ont connu que peu de difficultés dans leurs vies. Et cela lui rappelle tellement Asgard que la gorge de Thor se serre, assombrit la bonne humeur qu'il se force à afficher devant leurs hôtes Vanes.</p><p>Loki arrive à esquiver toute conversation avec lui avec une adresse qui frôle l'œuvre d'art, si l'on considère que la grande majorité des festivités requiert leur présence à tous les deux. Thor parvient enfin à le coincer lors d'un feu d'artifice lancé en leur honneur, utilisant la foule amassée sur la terrasse pour l'occasion pour masquer son approche. Subtilisant la coupe de son frère, il prend une longue gorgée et réprime son sourire face au regard noir que Loki lui lance. Toute réaction est bonne à prendre.</p><p>"Trinquons ensemble, mon frère."</p><p>Loki jette un regard éloquent à la coupe vide que Thor tient toujours dans sa main. "Ton exécution laisse à désirer."</p><p>Faisant signe à l'un des serveurs, Thor lui demande de remplir sa coupe et Loki hausse un sourcil lorsque Thor la lui tend. "La solution la plus facile aurait été de me donner une autre coupe."</p><p>"Je préfère cette façon de faire," déclare sincèrement Thor. Et les lèvres de Loki frémissent dans l'ébauche d'un sourire alors qu'il prend une gorgée.</p><p>"Sans aucun doute."</p><p>Ils ont fait ça d'innombrables fois quand ils étaient bien plus jeunes. Subtiliser du vin ou bien de l'hydromel lors de banquets, transporter leur trésor dans un endroit sûr, pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, juste eux deux se passant la coupe encore et encore, seuls dans leur propre monde. Et cela fait partie des souvenirs d'enfance les plus heureux de Thor et cela l'adoucit, l'apaise, le remplit d'une chaleur réconfortante au plus profond de son être. Il sourit largement à Loki.</p><p>"Tu m'as manqué, mon frère."</p><p>"Je suis juste <em>ici</em>," rétorque Loki, irrité, mais il ne se dérobe pas quand Thor entoure ses épaules d'un bras, le serrant contre lui dans un geste qu'il espère passe pour une démonstration d'affection fraternelle.</p><p>L'odeur l'assaille juste au moment où Loki commence à se détendre contre lui. Thor recule sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les mots s'échappant involontairement de sa bouche sous la surprise. "Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?"</p><p>Loki porte la main à ses boucles brunes et jette un regard noir à Thor lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'ils sont parfaitement coiffés. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"</p><p>"L'odeur. Ils n'ont pas la même odeur que d'habitude," explique Thor en bafouillant, espérant en vain que le ton de sa voix ne montre pas à quel point il est affecté.</p><p>Loki cligne des yeux, et son expression s'adoucit alors qu'il baisse la main. "C'est l'huile. Je l'ai finie il y a quelques jours."</p><p>Thor fronce les sourcils. "Tu n'as qu'à la remplacer alors."</p><p>"Je ne peux pas." Loki lui jette un regard impatient. "Un des ingrédients nécessaires provient d'une espèce rare d'ormes blancs que l'on ne trouve que sur Asgard."</p><p>"Oh," chuchote Thor. "C'est - je vois. Bien sûr."</p><p>"Thor -"</p><p>"Ce n'est rien," dit Thor et il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ses yeux qui le piquent sans raison et c'est stupide et...</p><p>Il ne peut supporter l'inquiétude sur le visage de son frère, tente de le rassurer avec un sourire qui parait se coincer dans sa gorge. Et soudain Loki a les yeux déterminés. Il l'attrape par le poignet, lance une illusion à l'instant même où il effleure gentiment la peau nue de Thor du bout de ses doigts, le crépitement de sa magie caractéristique.</p><p>Espérant ardemment que Loki, en faisant en sorte que quiconque pose son regard sur eux ne puisse pas les voir, l'a également dissimulé à la vue de son frère, Thor secoue la tête, se dit que c'est le geste qui rend sa vision floue. "Vraiment, je vais bien, Loki."</p><p>Loki ne daigne pas accorder de réponse à ce mensonge éhonté, caresse de ses longs doigts la nuque de Thor. Il l'attire contre lui, l'incite à poser sa tête contre son épaule. Et Thor entoure sans y penser de ses bras la taille de Loki, l'étreint étroitement, jusqu'à sentir le corps si familier de son frère serré tout contre le sien, la seule chose tangible dans un monde qui ne paraît être constitué que de poussière et de cendres.</p><p>"Je suis là," dit Loki et à la fin, il ne suffit que de cela.</p><p>Thor pleure, il pleure leur mère, leur père. Pleure Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral. Il pleure Sif. Son peuple, massacré par Hela, sans leur Roi pour les protéger. Heimdall. Asgard, son palais, son pont arc-en-ciel, le Bifrost, la mer. Les étoiles infinies qui n'ont jamais autant brillé que dans le ciel sous lequel il a grandi. Il pleure même l'espèce rare d'ormes blancs qui n'existaient que sur sa terre, incendiés, tombés en ruines comme tout le reste. Il pleure la maison qu'il sait irremplaçable, la maison qu'il tente désespérément d'établir ailleurs.</p><hr/><p>"Tu vas lui faire supporter ça pendant encore longtemps ?"</p><p>Thor suit le regard de Brunehilde, voit Loki en plein milieu d'une conversation qui paraît fascinante avec un groupe de Vanes. Il leur raconte une histoire captivante tout en faisant de grands gestes, une histoire qui fait rire à gorge déployée son auditoire. Il ne lance même pas un coup d'œil à Thor et son propre petit groupe, qui à ce stade de la soirée consiste principalement en des invités du banquet suffisamment intoxiqués par l'alcool pour tenter de caresser ses biceps.</p><p>"C'est lui qui se fait du mal," fait remarquer Thor ce qui est totalement la vérité, bien plus que Brunehilde, qui ne les connaît que depuis peu de temps, pourrait imaginer.</p><p>Thor ne compte plus le nombre de fois où les machinations de son frère ont bien plus coûté à Loki qu'aux cibles qu'il voulait faire souffrir ; et pourtant son frère n'apprend jamais, élaborant des pièges et s'empêtrant dans les toiles qu'il a lui-même tissées, laissant le soin à Thor de les libérer tous les deux. Comptant toujours sur la partie vulnérable et tendre de Thor, qu'il n'a jamais appris à protéger complètement, pas quand cela concerne Loki. Jamais quand cela concerne Loki. Le laisser ruminer sur les conséquences de sa dernière machination en date semble à Thor totalement justifié. C'est la bonne chose à faire sur le long terme.</p><p><em>Que les Nornes soient damnées</em>. Thor pose sa coupe en soupirant. Il remarque le ricanement de Brunehilde et la pointe d'un doigt menaçant tout en se levant. "Pas un mot."</p><p>Elle lève les mains d'un air faussement innocent et paraît bien trop s'amuser à ses dépens. Cela lui donne une idée et Thor change de trajectoire à la dernière minute, traverse le hall jusqu'à se placer à côté de Daela. Leur guide Vane, en train de parler à son voisin de table, s'interrompt et le salue d'un signe de tête.</p><p>"Votre Majesté."</p><p>"Dame Daela," la salue à son tour Thor, ignorant les chuchotements qui s'élèvent de toutes parts alors qu'il lui offre sa main. "Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse ?"</p><p>Ses yeux se plissent, intriguée, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire alors que son regard se pose sur un point derrière lui. "Est-ce sage, Votre Majesté ?"</p><p>"Probablement que non," répond Thor avec franchise. Il désigne d'un signe de tête la piste de danse. "Vous venez ?"</p><p>Et durant l'heure qui suit, Thor prodigue toutes les attentions du monde à Daela, plus qu'à toutes les autres demoiselles présentes combinées, la faisant tourner autour de la pièce sur la musique, baisant sa main, et de manière générale, jouant le rôle du prétendant totalement épris de sa belle jusqu'à ce que les personnes présentes dans l'assistance ne puissent plus retenir leurs exclamations surprises devant ce spectacle. Daela, les yeux assombris par un rire qu'elle s'efforce de réprimer, joue le jeu magnifiquement, répondant à chacun des sourires béats de Thor par un des siens, l'image même de la femme flattée par les avances qu'elle reçoit d'un homme qu'elle trouve attirant.</p><p>Thor est quasiment certain qu'il ressortira plein de bleus de sa prochaine session d'entraînement avec Brunehilde, mais il se dit que cela en vaut totalement le coup lorsqu'on abat une main sur son épaule. Thor se retourne et voit Loki incandescent d'une fureur péniblement contenue, un sourire qui promet un bain de sang sur son visage. "Un mot, mon frère ?"</p><p>"Je suis désolé, vous permettez ?" demande Thor à Daela et elle secoue la tête.</p><p>"Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans des affaires de famille," dit-elle d'un ton innocent et oh, Thor pourrait apprendre à l'aimer, il pourrait vraiment.</p><p>Loki semble sur le point de dégainer ses dagues ici et maintenant et Thor l'attrape par le bras, les emmène loin du hall, l'entraîne dans un salle de réception de taille beaucoup plus modeste, loin du bruit et du plus gros de la foule. Il prend soin de refermer les portes derrière lui. Loki est aussi tendu qu'un arc bandé, les poings serrés alors qu'il se tient au milieu de la pièce. Les ornementations de son armure en cuir brillent à la lumière alors qu'il prend des inspirations saccadés, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement.</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu penses," dit son frère, la voix dénuée de toute inflexion et plus menaçante encore que s'il avait crié, "être en train de faire, exactement ?"</p><p>Ils sont en train de naviguer dans des eaux dangereuses et comme tout bon capitaine, Thor sait que le meilleur moyen de survivre à une tempête est de continuer à avancer même si cela veut dire l'affronter de plein fouet. Ses mots sont placides, presque curieux lorsqu'il réplique. "Que veux-tu dire, mon frère ?"</p><p>"Ne joue pas à l'imbécile," siffle Loki, les joues rougies de fureur. "Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe laquelle de ces idiotes qui se pâment à tes pieds et sécuriser à Asgard une alliance, tant que tu t'assurais au moins qu'elle ait une once de sang noble Vane dans les veines. Et à la place, tu laisses cette sorcière de bas étage mettre ses sales pattes sur toi alors que les yeux de la moitié de Virdar sont braqués sur toi !"</p><p>"J'aime bien Daela," rétorque Thor, même si son cœur se serre lorsque Loki recule d'un pas à ces mots.</p><p>"Ce n'est pas ça, l'important !" crache Loki, et sa voix est tendue, une pointe de peur ayant fait son apparition. "Le mariage que tu dois contracter doit avoir une valeur stratégique, Thor, nous en avons déjà discuté."</p><p>"Bien sûr," concède Thor, faisant un geste vague de la main, et il poursuit. "Mais je pense que tu sous-estimes l'amour qu'ont les Vanes pour une bonne histoire. Un roi étranger qui fait d'une femme du peuple sa reine, ça a tout pour plaire, tout pour forger les futures légendes qu'on raconte aux enfants. Et cela nous donnerait assez de sympathie pour nous permettre de négocier un refuge pour notre peuple, en dépit du statut social de Daela."</p><p>"Tu ne peux pas faire ça," chuchote Loki, et il recule, manque de trébucher, les yeux écarquillés, paniqués. Mais Thor le suit. Et Loki est bien obligé de s'arrêter quand son dos rencontre les panneaux en verre des portes permettant d'accéder à la terrasse, qui tremblent sous l'impact.</p><p>Thor se rapproche encore de Loki, et ajoute, la voix mesurée, presque comme une réprimande qu'on adresserait aux enfants. "Ne sois pas ridicule, mon frère, bien sûr que je le peux. Je suis le Roi d'Asgard, je peux épouser qui je veux. Noble ou gens du commun, la différence importe peu. Je pourrais épouser l'une des dames membres de la noblesse de Virdar. Je pourrais épouser Daela."</p><p>"Je pourrais même," et là il s'interrompt, entoure la nuque de Loki de sa main, sent le pouls rapide de son frère sous ses doigts. "Si je le voulais, épouser mon scélérat de frère menteur et manipulateur."</p><p>Loki se paralyse. Thor attend, et il attendrait l'éternité s'il le fallait, son pouce caressant tendrement le creux juste en-dessous de l'oreille de Loki. Il regarde une myriade d'émotions prendre possession du visage de son frère, comme s'il ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Stupéfaction. Confusion. Espoir. Colère.</p><p>Et comme Loki est prévisible, c'est la dernière qu'il exprime. "La cruauté te sied mal, Thor."</p><p>"En effet," acquiesce Thor. "C'est un don que tu as fait tien il y a bien longtemps. Nous traîner ici, me forcer moi et tous les autres à participer à cette charade, essayer de me piéger dans un mariage malheureux et dépourvu d'amour. Comme d'habitude, tu n'as jamais une vision d'ensemble, cher frère, toujours focalisé sur les détails. Tu me penses vraiment capable de t'abandonner pour la faveur d'une autre ?"</p><p>"Oh oui, suis-je bête," réplique Loki, vicieux, une vipère prête à mordre, ses yeux tels des échardes de glace brisée. "Parce que <em>cela </em>ne s'est jamais produit."</p><p>Les mots sont aussi acérés qu'une lame et le pénètrent au cœur, comme l'avait escompté Loki. La vague de culpabilité qui submerge Thor le fait reculer, et il enlève sa main inconsciemment de la nuque de son frère, son frère qui le regarde battre en retraite, le visage d'apparence impassible. Mais Thor sait ce qu'il cache derrière. Cela lui a pris une vie entière de souffrance, de trahisons, mais désormais, enfin, il l'a compris. Il le sait, mieux que quiconque. Il repense à Loki dans l'observatoire, ses yeux brûlants, sa voix fêlée sous la fureur, l'agonie alors que le chaos et la destruction s'abattent sur le Bifrost. <em>Ne me dis pas que c'était cette femme</em>.</p><p>Il a besoin de faire les choses bien. S'il n'y arrive pas, Loki va lui glisser entre les doigts et Thor est sûr qu'ils deviendront tous les deux fous ou qu'ils finiront par en mourir s'ils ont à subir tout ça encore une fois. Alors <em>il faut </em>qu'il fasse les choses bien. Et rien que l'idée le terrifie plus que d'affronter Malekith, Hela ou encore Thanos, la peur le prenant à la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il s'assoit lourdement sur l'un des divans, la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses mains alors qu'il prend la parole, la voix rauque.</p><p>"T'ai-je déjà dit ce qui était arrivé avec Jane ?"</p><p>"Il me semble que le consensus général était qu'elle t'avait largué," répond Loki, toujours debout près la porte. Thor réprime un rire étouffé.</p><p>"En effet. Mais la plupart des gens n'en savent pas la raison. Je doute qu'elle l'ait raconté à quiconque."</p><p>"Bien sûr que non," réplique froidement Loki. "Cela serait de mauvais goût. Pas du tout l'image de la gracieuse, gentille docteur Foster."</p><p>Thor ignore la pique et reprend. "Je suis restée avec elle quand je suis revenu à Midgard. Je l'ai un peu aidée dans ses recherches avec Erik. Un jeune homme travaillait avec eux, Ian. Sa mère est décédée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant."</p><p>"Oh super, un autre animal de compagnie pour ta ménagerie."</p><p>Thor prétend n'avoir rien entendu. "Les Midgardiens ont un art qui est très populaire parmi leur peuple. Ils utilisent des aiguilles pour encrer dans leur peau des dessins de manière permanente. Ian en avait plusieurs."</p><p>Loki fronce les sourcils. "Comme ces imbéciles de Skornheim qui vénèrent les rochers et les dunes qui les entourent ?"</p><p>"Etant donné que tu as choisi l'un d'entres eux pour remplacer Heimdall, je doute que tu sois le mieux placé pour critiquer," fait remarquer Thor. "Mais oui. Ces tatouages, comme ils les appellent, sont vraiment beaux à la vérité. Ian m'a emmené voir l'un de leurs artistes."</p><p>Loki écarquille presque imperceptiblement les yeux, toise Thor de haut en bas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu nu des centaines de fois ces derniers mois.</p><p>"Il s'est évanoui en quelques semaines," répond Thor à sa question silencieuse. "Apparemment à cause d'une reproduction cellulaire beaucoup plus rapide que celles des humains."</p><p>"Il aurait fallu enchanter l'aiguille pour que cela reste," dit Loki. Il croise les bras. "Loin de moi de couper court à ta narration tellement fascinante, mais où veux-tu en venir au juste ?"</p><p>"Une coutume existe sur Midgard," chuchote Thor. "Ils tatouent leur peau avec le nom de leurs bien-aimés. Les êtres chers qu'ils ont perdus. Pour les avoir avec eux, où qu'ils soient, pour toujours. Et cette idée m'a plu. Jane a dit qu'elle comprenait mais. Hé bien..."</p><p>Le silence s'installe, s'éternise, s'étire encore et encore, comme si la galaxie elle-même retenait son souffle.</p><p>"Mon frère," finit par dire Loki, les yeux assombris, brillant comme des étoiles. "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as voulu avoir mon nom encré de manière indélébile sur ton corps ?"</p><p>"Les cornes, aussi," ajoute Thor, qui ne voit plus aucune raison de ne pas tout dévoiler maintenant. Il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler la tension dans sa voix alors qu'il poursuit doucement. "Je t'ai dit que j'avais pleuré ta mort."</p><p>Loki laisse échapper un sanglot ou peut-être un rire étranglé et soudain Thor se retrouve avec son frère sur les genoux, parcourant toute la peau qu'il peut atteindre de ses mains avides, passionnées.</p><p>"Où," halète-t-il et Thor prend sa main, la pose sur son cœur, entrelace leurs doigts. Loki regarde les mains jointes sur son torse, leurs fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre. Et pour une fois, il paraît sans voix et Thor lui en est reconnaissant parce qu'il a besoin que Loki comprenne.</p><p>"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir. Passer à autre chose. Jane l'avait compris, elle aussi. A chaque fois que tu pars, tu prends une part de moi avec toi. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Loki, mon seul souhait, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon unique vœu, c'est de t'avoir à mes côtés, pour toujours. Je pense ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je t'épouserai devant toute Asgard pour témoin si tu me laissais faire."</p><p>Et à ces mots, Loki se recule légèrement, ses yeux prudents alors qu'il fixe Thor, pensif. "Tu as quand même besoin d'un héritier."</p><p>Et cela. C'est une affaire délicate, Thor le sait bien. Il a eu le temps de réfléchir à cette question, temps d'arriver à la solution qui s'impose, la possibilité qui leur est offerte. Temps de s'habituer à combien cette idée lui plaît, un désir douloureux, inscrit dans la moelle de ses os, qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à prendre en compte auparavant. Loki, cependant, pourrait ne pas partager son enthousiasme, surtout si l'on considère le rôle qu'il aura à jouer s'ils décident de le faire.</p><p>Prenant garde à ne pas révéler ce qu'il a appris sur les caractéristiques des Jötnar suite à la chute de Loki du Bifrost, Thor se raidit et déclare, le cœur tremblant. "Es-tu en train de me dire que cette tâche serait hors de portée du sorcier le plus puissant d'Asgard ?"</p><p>Loki lui <em>saute dessus</em>, si violemment que Thor est projeté en arrière tandis que son frère dévore sa bouche, des confessions qu'il ne dirait jamais à voix haute avouées par ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue. Et Thor les reçoit avidement, les lui déclare à son tour et plus encore alors qu'il étend gentiment Loki sur le sol, comme un festin prêt à être savouré, le soulagement et la joie qui courent dans ses veines lui donnant le vertige. La magie vient les recouvrir, les délestant de leurs vêtements en un clin d'œil, courtoisie de Loki. Et leurs corps nus se frottent désespérément l'un contre l'autre, se griffant dans leur passion. Leur frénésie ne s'apaise momentanément que lorsque Thor pénètre profondément son frère, enfin unis. Loki a à peine le temps de finir de tracer les sigils avant que Thor ne lui prenne les mains, les place au-dessus de sa tête et le maintienne immobile par les poignets, tandis qu'il embrasse, embrasse, et embrasse encore son frère.</p><p>"La porte," halète Loki dès que Thor lui accord un bref répit, caressant de sa barbe l'épaule dénudée de Loki. "Thor, lâche-moi les mains, le sortilège -"</p><p>"Pourquoi faire ?" demande Thor et il effectue son premier mouvement de va-et-vient indolent, qui les fait grogner tous les deux. "Qu'ils viennent. Ils le découvriront bientôt de toute façon. Aucune créature vivante des Neuf Royaumes n'ignorera que tu m'appartiens, corps et âme. Je m'en assurerai."</p><p>"<em>Mon frère</em>," soupire Loki, et dans sa bouche ces mots sont autant vénération que malédiction comme des fleurs écloses de la même tige.</p><p>Et après cela, tout devient flou, plus qu'émotions et passion. Ils font l'amour et s'entre-déchirent comme ils ne l'ont plus fait depuis des années et des années, à l'époque où ils étaient jeunes et si désespérés d'être avec l'autre qu'aucun risque n'était trop grand. La brutalité de leurs ébats leur cause bleus et griffures, marques de doigts violacées sur les hanches de Loki, là où Thor s'accroche à lui avec tant de force, traînées sanglantes sur le torse de Thor, là où les ongles de Loki ont apposé leurs marques. Ils s'étreignent encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux n'ait suffisamment de souffle pour bouger. Et chaque accouplement est une question, une série frénétique de vas-tu, es-tu, peux-tu ?</p><p>Et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un millénaire, la réponse est oui, oui, oui.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>"Ce fut peut-être une erreur."</p><p>Loki lui jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, ses cheveux noirs lui cinglant le visage sous la force du vent violent qui les assaille de toutes parts. Son visage semble si pâle dans la lumière bleue qui se réverbère partout autour d'eux. "Comme c'est prévenant de ta part d'avoir attendu que nous ayons grimpé la moitié de cette foutue montagne pour me le dire."</p><p>Mais il arrête de grimper, reste sur place jusqu'à ce que Thor le rejoigne, tant bien que mal, la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Une fois à sa hauteur, Loki pose une main sur sa joue. Et la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau fait fondre le givre recouvrant la barbe de Thor, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant le long de sa mâchoire et s'infiltrant dans son col, et il frissonne mais le froid n'en est pas la seule raison. Autour d'eux, le vent reprend de plus belle, ses gémissements assaillant la glace, le chant angoissant de Jötunheim qui ne les a pas quittés depuis qu'ils ont commencé leur périple.</p><p>Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui rend Thor mal-à-l'aise. Car en regardant Loki, qui semble si à l'aise dans un froid si glacial qu'il perce d'aiguilles sa poitrine à chaque fois que Thor prend une inspiration, il n'est plus possible de nier son véritable héritage. Et Thor pensait pourtant l'avoir accepté il y a longtemps. Mais en le voyant ici, dans ce royaume dont leur père l'a privé en le prenant avec lui sans son consentement il y a de cela une éternité, la poitrine de Thor se serre douloureusement. Il a peur, peur que Loki s'évanouisse d'un instant à l'autre dans ce monde fait de neige et de glace, une peur absurde qui ne l'en terrifie pas moins.</p><p>"Tu penses que c'est encore loin ?" demande-t-il, la voix étouffée alors qu'il en profite pour déposer un baiser sur la paume de Loki toujours pressée contre sa mâchoire.</p><p>Son frère désigne d'un signe de tête une crête à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus de là où ils se trouvent. "C'est là-haut."</p><p>Thor fronce les sourcils. "Comment le sais-tu ? Cela fait des heures que nous marchons. Je commence à me demander si Býleist ne nous a pas pris pour des imbéciles."</p><p>Le regard de Loki change, une tendresse illuminant ses yeux qui donne envie à Thor de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. "Peu probable. Sans mon soutien, sa revendication du trône est nulle et non avenue et il en est bien conscient. Nous envoyer à notre mort le desservirait. Et puis. Je le sens, mon frère. Allez."</p><p><em>Que sens-tu</em> veut demander Thor, mais à quoi bon ? Des forces anciennes sont à l'œuvre, si puissantes que même Thor est conscient de leur présence. Et elles convergent toutes vers son frère. Et pour la énième fois depuis que la lumière du Bifrost s'est évanouie après leur arrivée ici, le doute ronge Thor.</p><p>C'était son idée. Nourrie par les paroles d'Idonea sur Fygrad, la manière dont son regard s'était tourné vers Loki alors qu'elle leur expliquait qu'elle cherchait un moyen de sauver son peuple. Beaucoup aspiraient à faire de même ces derniers temps. Jötunheim en était un exemple, en ruines, abandonnée aux ténèbres, l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan englouti comme tout le reste par la fureur de Surtur. Les seuls espoirs de ses habitants résidaient dans les talents des Jötnar, talents auxquels ils avaient tourné le dos il y a bien longtemps, seul le seiðr étant assez puissant pour réveiller la magie ancienne présente sur ces terres.</p><p>Loki l'avait traité de fou la première fois que Thor lui en avait parlé. Opinion partagée par le Conseil. Ce n'est que quand Thor avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis sur ce point, que sa demande d'envoyer un message à Jötunheim avait porté ses fruits.</p><p>Býleist leur fit parvenir sa réponse sous trois jours, contenant non seulement une invitation mais également une proposition surpassant ses espoirs les plus fous. Un refuge, pour tous les Asgardiens. De la terre, autant qu'ils en désiraient. Tout cela en échange d'une contrepartie modeste, que Loki soutienne Býleist au lieu d'Helblindi pour l'accession au trône. La négociation était indubitablement en leur faveur, et Loki avait remarqué avec grande satisfaction que les Jötnar devaient vraiment être désespérés pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Et après cela, la résistance à la proposition de Thor avait diminué drastiquement. Accepter l'invitation leur avait semblé la seule chose à faire.</p><p>Et l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu avait été courtois, même selon les standards élevés d'Asgard. Býleist les attendait avec une poignée de ses guerriers à leur arrivée du Bifrost. A la vue de son imposante stature, Thor avait voulu agripper Loki, le serrer contre lui, brandir Stormbreaker et les emmener loin de là, les ramener à Midgard, à Vanaheim, n'importe où, tant qu'ils seraient aussi loin que possible du regard rouge de la créature qui leur faisait face.</p><p>"Loki Laufeyson," les avait salués Býleist, et Thor avait été prêt à le massacrer sur-le-champ, la jalousie, vicieuse, faisant bouillir son sang, l'idée que cette créature revendique son frère suffisante pour le pousser au meurtre.</p><p>"Odinson," l'avait corrigé Loki et sa main avait serré le poignet de Thor comme un étau, retenant son geste.</p><p>Et maintenant, en regardant son frère marcher aisément sur la glace et la neige, Thor se demande s'ils ne se sont pas tous les deux trompés. Quelque chose, caché au cœur de ce royaume, parle à Loki, entre en résonance avec ses pouvoirs, assure que ses pas soient sûrs et fermes alors qu'il les guide plus haut encore, par des chemins sinueux connu de lui seul sur le terrain en pente, ne s'arrêtant qu'arrivé au sommet de la crête. Thor le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, et les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire se coincent dans sa gorge.</p><p>Ils sont au bord d'un immense cratère, d'une profondeur telle que Thor n'en a jamais vue, le vent qui souffle avec violence tout autour d'eux ne paraissant pas atteindre les plaines couvertes de neige au fond du cratère. En faire le tour en longeant la crête prendrait sûrement un jour entier, peut-être même deux, un exercice en outre dangereux vu que les parois du cratère se dressaient quasiment à la verticale de bout en bout.</p><p>"Il n'a pas de nom," dit Loki quand Thor arrive finalement à détacher le regard de la beauté brutale et sauvage sous leurs pieds. "Il existe des sommets plus élevés par-delà les plaines plus à l'est et le chemin à travers les montagnes est difficilement praticable et particulièrement traître. J'imagine que personne ne s'est embêté avec cet endroit."</p><p>"Où est localisée la rivière ?" demande Thor, se rappelant des paroles de Býleist.</p><p>"Sous terre," répond Loki, désignant d'un geste les plaines en-dessous d'eux. "Cela aussi, c'est bon pour nous. Nous allons avoir besoin d'une source pour mettre au point un système d'irrigation artificiel."</p><p>"Mon frère," intervient Thor, tentant de cacher son incrédulité. "Býleist a promis de nous aider en nous fournissant des matières premières pendant deux ans tout au plus. Cela prendra bien plus de temps de construire une cité pour notre peuple en ce lieu."</p><p>Si cela était réalisable tout court. La route qu'ils avaient empruntée pour parvenir jusqu'ici leur avait bien pris trois heures si ce n'est plus, et ils ne portaient rien avec eux. Peut-être qu'il serait possible de creuser dans les parois du cratère et de récupérer les matériaux nécessaires pour construire, mais la plupart des matières premières allaient devoir provenir d'ailleurs et se posait alors le problème de l'acheminement. Convaincre le Conseil de considérer Jötunheim comme une option, et de préférer ce royaume à Vanaheim pour reconstruire Asgard était une tâche difficile en soi. Thor n'avait vraiment pas envie d'imaginer leur réaction s'ils voyaient ce qu'il voyait maintenant.</p><p>"Ce sera facile à défendre," poursuit Loki, comme si Thor n'avait jamais parlé. Il a fermé les yeux, comme s'il utilisait des sens qui allaient au-delà de la vue pour examiner les alentours. "Nos alliés Vanes vont être contents."</p><p>Idonea avait accepté la proposition de Thor de les accompagner sans la moindre hésitation. La nouvelle que le chemin qu'ils prendraient les emmènerait loin de Vanaheim n'avaient fait que raffermir sa détermination. Et cela eut pour effet d'accroître le nombre de leurs guerriers entraînés d'une poignée à quelques centaines, apaisant quelque peu l'inquiétude de Thor au sujet de leurs capacités de défense. Dans une dizaine d'années, l'entraînement aux armes journalier de tous les Asgardiens leur permettra de mieux garantir la sécurité de leur peuple, mais pour l'instant, leur alliance avec les Vanes leur offrait ce dont ils avaient terriblement besoin. Et même avec leur aide, il allait leur falloir des renforts pour surveiller efficacement toutes les entrées et sorties.</p><p>Thor fronce les sourcils, tente d'évaluer les distances. "Je suppose que dans quelques années, si on concentre nos efforts en construisant des remparts là où une force opposée pourra les faire tenir -"</p><p>"Inutile," le coupe calmement Loki et lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, ces derniers étincellent comme du vif-argent. "Je ne pense pas que cela prendra aussi longtemps. Appelle l'orage, mon frère."</p><p>Et quelque chose dans sa voix arrête toute question que Thor a sur le bout des lèvres. Il acquiesce, garde le silence tandis que des nuages noirs assombrissent le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes, le tonnerre se mettant à gronder de manière menaçante dans le lointain. La chair de poule hérissant les poils de sa nuque, Thor appelle à lui le pouvoir qui ne semble jamais bien loin ces derniers temps, vibrant sous sa peau, électrifiant ses veines, alors qu'il se concentre, et que la foudre vient se lover amoureusement dans ses mains, crépitant au bout de ses doigts.</p><p>Loki, ses cheveux noirs décoiffés dans l'air chargé d'électricité statique, sourit à son frère avant de se transformer sous les yeux même de Thor. La pâleur de sa peau se retire de son visage comme la mer se retire du rivage, laissant dans son sillage un bleu indigo et des yeux écarlates qui devraient mieux dissimuler sa peur et son appréhension, et pourtant. Thor tend la main vers lui sans même réfléchir un seul instant, incapable de supporter l'expression sur le visage de son frère. Et à sa grande surprise, Loki tend également la main vers lui, enlace leurs doigts, paume contre paume, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup tout change.</p><p>Une rafale de seiðr, différent de tout ce que Thor a jamais connu venant de son frère, déferle sur lui, se mêle à son propre pouvoir, ne formant plus qu'un. Chacun se nourrit de l'autre, à jamais enlacés jusqu'à ce que soudain se forme une boule de lumière si intense que Thor est forcé de fermer les yeux avant d'être aveuglé. Et quand il rouvre les yeux, il a le souffle coupé.</p><p>La structure, dont les murs forment un cercle parfait, est suffisamment haute pour qu'un homme puisse confortablement s'y tenir debout, l'entrée marquée par des sigils inconnus à Thor. Et elle ne sortirait pas de l'ordinaire, un simple refuge adapté pour une nuit de repos durant une chasse prolongée, si elle n'était pas entièrement composée de glace. De la glace aussi brillante que de l'argent, la foudre contenue dans ses murs. S'approchant, Thor lève la main, émerveillé, et il éclate d'un rire surpris et enchanté lorsque ses doigts entrent en contact avec la surface lumineuse et éthérée de la structure. <em>Chaude </em>au toucher.</p><p>"Alors c'est sur cela que tu travaillais ?" demande Thor, se rappelant du regard souvent perdu dans ses réflexions de Loki ces dernières semaines. Penché sur des livres que Thor avait pensé perdus à jamais à cause de Surtur, prenant frénétiquement des notes tout en marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête. Une vision si familière pendant leur jeunesse que Thor ne s'était pas posé plus de questions.</p><p>"Trouver un moyen pour que le transfert reste stable m'a pris pas mal de temps. Tes pouvoirs sont plutôt volatiles," précise Loki alors qu'il vient rejoindre Thor. Une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix, il poursuit, "Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?"</p><p>Thor secoue la tête, pour l'instant toujours incapable de détacher son regard de la création de Loki. Dans son esprit, il voit une cité faite de glace et de foudre, des tours effilées s'érigeant haut dans le ciel, dont la lumière pourrait se voir à mille lieues d'ici. La fusion de leurs pouvoirs créant un espoir nouveau pour leur peuple, un nouvel endroit à habiter, une nouvelle maison. Il se tourne, prend le visage de son frère dans ses mains, et sa vision se brouille de larmes difficilement contenues tandis qu'il sourit si largement que ses joues gelées par le froid lui font mal.</p><p>"Je pense que la chance a souri à Asgard le jour où tu es devenu son prince. A Asgard, et à moi."</p><p>Loki se moque gentiment de lui, et n'arrive pas totalement à réprimer le sourire sincère qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. "Sentimental, cher frère ?"</p><p>"Ce sont les sentiments qui poussent la majorité des personnes à agir," réplique Thor. "D'ailleurs, j'ai même entendu dire que certains organisaient des cérémonies entières basées sur ce concept."</p><p>Loki lève les yeux au ciel, échappe à l'étreinte de Thor. "Ah non, pas encore. Je ne t'épouserai pas, Thor. Le seul intérêt d'un tel rituel est d'élever le statut de ton conjoint. Je suis déjà ton frère et Prince d'Asgard, je ne vois pas en quoi mon statut peut être amélioré !"</p><p>Ils ont eu cette discussion maintes et maintes fois depuis leur retour de Vanaheim. Et à la surprise et à la grande joie de Thor, le Conseil s'est fermement rangé du côté de leur Roi en la matière, arguant qu'une cérémonie officielle légitimerait leur union et favoriserait l'acceptation de leur relation par leur peuple. Même si en réalité, les réactions guère étonnées à l'annonce de la nature du lien qu'il entretient avec son frère prouvent que favoriser l'acceptation de leur relation ne serait guère utile, vu qu'elle est déjà manifestement bien acceptée de tous. Toute cette affaire avait néanmoins contribué à ce que le Seigneur Sveittir remonte grandement dans l'estime de Thor. Pourtant, Loki refusait toujours de céder.</p><p>"Serais-tu prêt à ce que nos enfants naissent bâtards ?" demande Thor, suppliant et Loki a un reniflement moqueur tandis qu'il le contourne et franchit le seuil de la structure faite de glace.</p><p>"Je suis né bâtard, cela me semble approprié. Et puis, si tu restes planté ici, il ne sera bientôt plus nécessaire de se poser la question. Tu n'auras pas d'enfants à rendre légitimes si tu meurs de froid dans la neige."</p><p>"Je t'aurai à l'usure, cher frère," lui promet Thor. Il suit Loki à l'intérieur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note de l'auteur : Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à liker et/ou laisser un commentaire.</p><p>Retrouvez-moi sur tumblr si vous avez envie de discuter, j'en serais ravie !</p><p>Note de la traductrice : Je suis tombée sur cette perle peu après la sortie du film Thor 3 : Ragnarok, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de la traduire jusqu'à maintenant... J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous a plu, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que la traduction soit (presque bien entendu) aussi agréable à lire que l'original ! Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir donné la permission de traduire cette magnifique histoire et merci à vous d'avoir lu ! Surtout, surtout, si vous aimez mes traductions, si vous avez aimé cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait énormément plaisir ! A très bientôt !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>